(InuYasa x Kagome) Book 1: A Slim Chance Of Survival
by 101DragonSlayer
Summary: It's been three years since the Sacred Jewel separated Kagome and InuYasha from each other, but when Kagome returns, she finds herself having terrible dreams about the feature. After Ryota takes Kagome into his own hands, Kagome starts to change. Ears? Hair? Power? What is this? Can InuYasha and Kagome bother survive a new demonic power? (InuYasha x Kagome)
1. Prologue

**HEY EVERYONE!**

I literally just finished InuYasha and

I can't get over the ending!

I cried so much!

 **THREE YEARS WITHOUT HIM FOR HER?**

 **THREE YEARS WITHOUT HER FOR HIM?**

 **THREE YEARS WITHOUT EACH OTHER!?**

 _ ***Cough***_

Sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself.

 **The story summary:**

It's been three years since the Sacred Jewel separated Kagome and InuYasha from each other, but what happens when she returns only to find out she is in danger again? What if InuYasha's life is on the line and Kagome doesn't have choices anymore? Will He survive Kagome's miss fortune? (This is an InuYasha x Kagome Fanfic. I do not own InuYasha. This story is based off of the end of Ep 26)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(This story starts out on episode 26, close to the end when InuYasha and Kagome see each other after three years.)**

Kagome looked down into the well and finds herself staring at the sky with wind in her hair.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see her mother walking into the shrine.

"Mom… I… I've been thinking."

"Kagome." Her mom said in a sweet and gentle voice.

"I understand." Kagome's mom gave her a smile that warmed Kagome's heart. She had tears in her eyes as she smiled back at her mother.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Sango and Miroku's twin daughters said in unison as they sit in InuYasha's lap and played with his ears.

"You make a good toy." Shippo said as he sat on a stump beside InuYasha.

"Hey. Would you do something about the twins?" InuYasha pleaded and whined in anger with his arms crossed.

"Girls. Leave his ears alone." Miroku said as he continued to do the laundry after a short glance over at him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Sango said as she looked up to see what the girls were doing. She had her newly born baby on her back as she helped Miroku with the laundry. InuYasha lifted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Alright girls. Go slay the fox." He said as he got up, tossed the twins onto shippo, and ran off into the forest in the direction of the well.

When InuYasha got to the well he paused for a second and then stuck his hand out into the well to help someone out. A hand grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. Kagome. Kagome and InuYasha stared deep into each other's eyes.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry. Were you waiting here for me?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome." InuYasha said in a sweet voice. He had longed to see Kagome's face again, to feel her smooth skin, to smell her sweet hair, to hear her beautiful voice. He put his hands on her waist and helped her off the side of the well and onto the ground.

"You idiot. What have you been doing all this time?" InuYasha said as he embraced her as soon as her feet touched the ground. He was trying so hard to hold back his tears. He missed her so much that he couldn't stand it but he would never let anyone know that. On days when the sky was blue, InuYasha would find himself looking into the sky and wondering what Kagome was doing.

"Kagome!" Shippo said in surprise.

"You made it back!" Sango said in surprise as she held onto her little baby on her back.

"It's been much too long Kagome!" Miroku said with Shippo on his shoulder and his twins in both his arms.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo! I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome said as she looked at all of them with a happy smile.

"I'm back!" She said to herself as she hugged InuYasha.

 **(This is when it changes from the episode to the story.)**

When they got back to the village, Kagome had finished telling everyone about what she had been doing for the past three years.

"How did you get back?" InuYasha asked as he carried Kagome on his back. He turned his head to look at her face.

"I wished to see you again." She said with a smile. InuYasha blushed and looked flustered. Everyone laughed.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see Kaede standing in front of the group with a shocked look on her face and a frozen stance. There was a bowl on the ground that looked like it had held herbs until she dropped them in surprise. Rin ran out of Kaede's hut to see what all the fuss was about.

"Kagome? Kaede. Kagome left three years ago. Rememb-" Rin stopped as she looked straight at Kagome.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said as InuYasha put her on the ground. Rin came running over to her and gave her a big hug. Kaede followed slowly after.

"I missed you guys." Kagome said with tears appearing in her eyes again.

"We missed you too!" Rin said with tears in her eyes. She was crying from excitement. Kaede pulled away from the hug with tears in her eyes.

"We must celebrate! We will throw a giant feast in honour of your return!" Kaede said in excitement as she started to walk toward the middle of the village.

"Yes! We must throw a party for you! You deserve it for saving the world!" Rin said as she pulled away from the hug, wiped away her tears, smiled, and ran after Kaede. Kagome got up and looked at InuYasha with a smile. InuYasha looked at Kagome with sorrow.

"If we are having a banquet then we must get ready!" Sango said as she elbowed Miroku who was watching shippo play with the twins… or rather, watching shippo get chased by the twins.

"Oh! Yes. Let's! I also still have laundry to finish." Miroku said as he caught onto what his wife was saying. InuYasha and Kagome needed some time alone. Miroku picked up shippo and started to walk away with his twin daughters following close behind.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shippo yelled but Miroku ignored him. Kagome watched as Miroku, Sango, there kids, and shippo walked away. InuYasha was staring at Kagome, watching her every move. When Kagome turned around, she found herself staring into InuYasha's eyes again.

"Kagome… can we talk?" InuYasha asked as he tilted his head towards the ground. Kagome nodded and, with that, InuYasha put his arm around her waist and carried her towards the forest again.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me.

I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I also love taking suggestions!**

 **.**

 **P.S There will be cliff hanger chapters! YOU BETTER GET EXCITED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

I was so exited about this story I had to post some new chapters!

I am posting the first and second chapter today!

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **What would you choose?**

When InuYasha came to a stop, Kagome was surprised to find them standing at the bottom of the sacred tree. The place where they first met. She walked up to the tree and put her hand on it. Kagome remember the first time she saw him but then remember she had played with his ears to see if he was real. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked as he walked up beside her.

"Oh… nothing. Just…" Kagome stopped and thought it would be better to keep that memory to herself.

"I'm just so glad I'm back. I have missed everyone so much. I thought I would never see you again InuYasha." Kagome said with tears going down her face. InuYasha put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him, and then took the sleeve of his robe and used it to wipe away her tears. After, he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back with her hands on his back, holding onto his robe as tight as she could, and sobbing into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. InuYasha listened to Kagome cry into his shoulder. He had never seen her cry so much before, but he was not surprised. This whole thing was probably more hard on her then on himself. While he was looking at the sky, Kagome was probably fighting her exams and tests. He hoped they were easy for her. Demond's are hard to fight if they are two powerful. The more she cried, the tighter her grip on his robe was. When she started to calm down, InuYasha started to talk.

"Kagome." He said softly. He was so happy but yet so sad to see her.

"Kagome. I can't lose you again." He said in a soft voice that made Kagome blush.

"I can't go through that again. I lost Kikyo and I thought I lost you too." He said as he started to sound angry and sad, but still loving, all at the same time. He started to feel tears go down his face. Kagome new it was painful because InuYasha never cried. She could here him sniff and try to be strong.

"I can't lose you. I promised you I would stay by your side and I lied." He said in anger.

"InuYasha. It wasn't your fault." Kagome said as she moved a hand from his back to the back of his head. She started to rub the back of his head, getting her fingers caught in his long, white hair.

"Yes it was. I should have tried to get back to you harder." He said. He was so angry at himself. Kagome could hear it. InuYasha was beating himself up about something he couldn't have done.

"InuYasha. You have to stop being so hard on yourself. You couldn't have gotten me. I had to make the wish. I should have tried harder. I was so caught up on the thought of not being able to come back that I never actually tried coming back after the well closed." Kagome said with sadness in her voice. She was being as hard on herself as InuYasha was to himself. InuYasha and Kagome stayed like that. They hugged each other as Kagome played with his hair.

"Kagome." InuYasha finally said.

"What do you choose?" InuYasha asked in a series voice. Kagome was confused. What does she have to choose. When she had waited to long to answer, InuYasha figured out that she didn't understand his question.

"I mean. If you had to choose between your world and my world. Wha… what would you choose?" He clarified and then asked again. Kagome already knew her answer. She would want to stay here with InuYasha. It was hard enough to go through three years without him. She could never go through a lifetime without him. Her grandfather and mother would understand and support her. She was not worried about her choice.

"I would choose to stay here and live with you." She said with a worm smile. InuYasha was so happy. He had wanted to hear those words since the day she left. Kagome pulled away and looked at InuYasha who still had tears in his eyes. She took her sweater sleeves and then leaned into him to wipe his tears away. When she put her arms down she noticed that InuYasha was looking at her with caring eyes. Kagome put her hands on his chest, leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. He moved one hand to the back of her waist and the other hand he brought up to her cheek. The kiss felt like it would last forever.

Kagome and InuYasha were sitting at the bottom of the sacred tree. Kagome was fast asleep on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha had an arm wrapped around her. Once again InuYasha found himself staring at the sky. It was starting to get dark. Kagome had been asleep for a long time and InuYasha never wanted to wake her, but, he could hear the village starting to get louder by the minute and he figured that it was the banquet starting.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered softly into her ear. She slowly started to open her eyes. She turned her head and looked up at InuYasha who was looking at her with soft eyes. Kagome realized she had never seen this side of InuYasha before. He used to always be aggressive but now he was gentle and soft. Was this because she left? Was it her fault? Kagome went to move her arm but then noticed that InuYasha had put his robe on her. She grabbed the robe with one hand and raised her other hand to InuYasha's head. She put the palm of her hand on his cheek. He then put one hand on top of her hand and held her hand there. She was so warm to him. He had missed her gentle touch. InuYasha slowly moved his hand from hers and onto her cheek. She was so warm. He slid his hand down her cheek and then slowly moved one hand to her back and an arm under her nees. He picked her up and then started to walk back to the village with her head resting on his shoulders. He rested his head on her head. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping every moment would last forever.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me.

I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I also love taking suggestions!**

 **.**

 **P.S There will be cliff hanger chapters! YOU BETTER GET EXCITED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

I was so exited about this story I had to post some new chapters!

I am posting the first and second chapter today!

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kagome… Kikyo… You Look So Alike...**

When InuYasha and Kagome got to the village, there was decorations everywhere, a giant fire in the middle of the village cooking food, and everyone was either dancing to the music or getting drunk already.

"Is it that late? I can't tell time by looking at the sky." She said as she looked up at it. InuYasha looked at the sky as well but from where the sun was, it looked like it was only 6 o'clock. InuYasha didn't want to let Kagome go but he sat her feet down on the ground and then helped her up. Kagome gave him back his robe and then turned to watch everyone having fun.

"Aren't you going to join in?" InuYasha asked in his usual annoyed sounding voice, but Kagome new better. That's just what he sounded like when he was with others.

"Boys." She thought and then sighed with a smile.

"Umm… I actually don't know how to dance." She said sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"You don't know how to dance?" InuYasha asked in a surprise tone that only made her feel more embarrassed.

"I mean I don't know how to dance the way you all dance here. The dances I know are from my time and they are very different from yours here." Kagome said as she looked back at everyone. InuYasha looked at her and she looked like she wanted to be out there as much as he wanted her to be, but he didn't want to push her.

"How hard can it be? Knowing you, you'll learn how to do it in no time." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to her side and sow Kaede walking towards them.

"I have an outfit for you." She said and then gave her the clothes she was holding.

"You can change in the hut." Kaede said and then shooed her towards it. Kagome smiled and then started to walk in the direction she was shooed into. InuYasha started to follow until Kaede stopped him.

"Is Kagome planning on staying?" She asked him. InuYasha never thought about that. He asked her if she would choose if she had to but he never asked her to stay. Kaede sow the look on his face and then sighed.

"Go." She said in an annoyed.

"What?" InuYasha questioned. Go where?

"Go ask her. Ask her to stay. You want to don't you?" Kaede asked. InuYasha looked at Kaede and then ran off towards the hut. When he got there he sat on the rooftop. He was surprised she wasn't here yet. She left before he did. Then he remembered that Kagome walked. InuYasha ran over to the hut and he ran twice as fast as she could.

"InuYasha?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. It was Kagome.

"Oh. I came to check on you." He said as he sat up on the roof in his usual dog position. Kagome giggled.

"I have only been gone for a couple minutes. Stop being so paranoid." Kagome said with a hand on her hip, but she new it couldn't be helped.

"Get dressed so we can go see Miroku and the others." He said and then watched Kagome walk inside.

"InuYasha." Kagome called his name from inside after a couple minutes.

"Ya?" He asked as he jumped to the ground.

"Can you help me for a second?" He walked into the hut and sow Kagome's back facing him.

"Do you know how to do hair? My hair grew much longer in the past three years and I need help." InuYasha did not do his hair, but he did do it once for Kikyo in the past.

"I know how to do the tail thing." He said, not knowing what the actual name was.

"That's good enough. Here." Kagome knew what he meant and then gave him the ribbon that Kaede gave her. InuYasha then started on the hair. He made the tail part and then tied the ribbon at the top of it to make sure it didn't come out. It loosened a little making some hair fall a little which made her hair look heavier than the rest on the sides. InuYasha tightened the ribbon more to make sure it didn't happen again. When he was done Kagome turned around. InuYasha jumped from shocked.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad?" Kagome asked as she tried to flatten wrinkles that weren't there.

"No, no. It looks fin… I just don't think I did a good job on the hair." Kagome looked exactly like Kikyo. The outfit, the hair. He stared at her in awe.

"I wish you guys had mirrors." Kagome said as she carefully gently moved her hand over the top of her head to see if there were hairs sticking up.

"Kagome. Can I take it out?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Why? It feels fine." She said and put her hands down.

"I just think it could look better if Sango did it." He said. The truth was, he didn't want to tell Kagome she looked like Kikyo because they always had problems. InuYasha didn't know everything about Kagome and Kikyo's relationship, but he didn't want to ask. Kagome did save Kikyo but InuYasha always felt like it wasn't her decision.

"If you really think so then I won't argue." Kagome said and then took the pony tail out of her hair. InuYasha didn't want to think about Kikyo. She is gone. Kagome is here now and she is more important. He was happy she took it out of her hair. She looked like her normal self again.

"I think I'll just leave this here for Kaede." Kagome said and then put the ribbon on the ground. Kaede! InuYasha remember that he wanted to ask Kagome to stay.

"Kagome. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you plan on staying here?" InuYasha asked as he stuck a hand out the help Kagome off the platform floor in the hut.

"Do you mean forever?" She asked and then took his hand and stepped down.

"Well… ya." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome walked outside, still holding InuYasha's hand, and thought.

"I want too... but… I don't have anything. If I were to stay I would have to go back to my world and get some things. Not to mention getting a house in the village." Kagome said as she walked. She was searching for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Kagome… what if you can't come back? InuYasha asked. Kagome stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she turned around to look at him.

"What if you go back to your world and then… you can't come back?" InuYasha asked as he still held onto Kagome's hand. He looked very serious, but would you blame him? Plus the truth was, Kagome was thinking the same thing since the last conversation they had.

"InuYasha." Kagome said is a sweet and loving voice.

"I will never leave you again." She said as she hugged InuYasha. InuYasha couldn't stand the thought of losing Kagome again. It hurt him too much.

"Besides. I'm not going to try and go back for a wial time. Let's just have some fun for now!" She said with a smile. InuYasha loved her smile because it always made him smile too.

"Ya. Ok." He said. Then Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and started to walk around again.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me.

I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I also love taking suggestions!**

 **.**

 **P.S There will be cliff hanger chapters! YOU BETTER GET EXCITED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

Chapter 3 is finally here!

I want to let everyone know that I have made chapter 4

and I am ready to post it!

The best part is is that you get an exclusive sneak peek at it at the end of this chapter!

Trust me! You Will LOVE It!

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Surprised By How That Ended**

InuYasha was sitting at a table with Shippo, Sango was dancing with Miroku, and Kagome was standing at the fire pit with Miroku and Sango's kids running around her. InuYasha watched her with a smile. She looked happy. She was smiling as she clapped her hands to the beat of the music. The kids were jumping, singing and then clapping along with her.

"InuYasha." Shippo said and then jumped up onto the table.

"Ya?" InuYasha questioned with crossed arms and legs.

"Why do you always watch kagome?" InuYasha blushed.

"I do not watch Kagome!" InuYasha said as he got flustered.

"I just check to see if she is safe." He said in a small voice as he stuck his nose up and looked to the side.

"So you check on her every five seconds?"

 **(Five seconds later…)**

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around to see Shippo running over to her.

"Come back here you little brat!" InuYasha yelled as he chased him.

"Stop sticking your nose in other people's business!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Shippo's tail.

"KAGOME! HELP!" Shippo said as he tried to break free of InuYasha's grasp.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He looked over at Kagome with an annoyed face Until he realized what she was going to say.

"NO! KAGOME DON-"

"SIT BOY!" *Thud* InuYasha fell face first into the ground. Kagome walked over to him and shippo. Shippo was now sitting on InuYasha's head.

"Ka-go-me… Why..?" InuYasha said in pain.

"Stop picking on innocent children." She said as she kneeled down to picked up Shippo. InuYasha immediately moved into his sitting dog position as soon as she removed shipping from his head.

"Innocent?! He is not even close to that." InuYasha said with announce.

"Look who's talking." Shippo said as he crossed his arms at the same time as InuYasha did.

"Ya. I'm talking because I am not nosy. You, on the other hand, have been nosy since the day we met. Remember? You went rummaging in Kagome's stuff to find the jewel shards!" InuYasha said as he leaned forward in anger.

"Hey! That doesn't count! I was trying to avenge my father." Shippo said in defence, but InuYasha wasn't taking any of it.

"He is only a kid InuYasha. He doesn't know any better." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Ya InuYasha! Stop being such a bully to me!" Shippo said as he stuck out his tongue to tease him.

"He doesn't know better!? Kagome. You know he is like ten right? Did you hit your head coming out of the well or something?" He asked as he crossed his arms and had a confused look on his face. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm eleven! Get it right InuYasha!" Shippo said in defense.

"I'll start doing that once you get your nose out of everyone's business." InuYasha said as he stood up in frustration.

"I can do what I want!" Shippo said as he leaned forward with annoyance.

"No you can't!" InuYasha yelled at shippo. Kagome started to get really frustrated. Sango and Miroku walked over to them laughing, until they stopped in front of the fight and saw Kagome's face. They both sighed and then watched as the bickering went on. Kagome's eye brow started to twitch.

"I could do It If I wanted to!" Shippo yelled as he stood on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome then crossed her arms. InuYasha went to walk forward but stopped when he saw Kagome's face.

"You know what?" InuYasha asked as he closed his eyes in annoyance. He scratched his forehead and then sighed.

"For get it Shippo. This argument is pointless." Kagome opened her eyes in surprise and watched as InuYasha walked away. She looked over at Sango and Miroku who were just as surprised as she was.

"Did… Did InuYasha just stop arguing and say it was pointless?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. Kagome watched as InuYasha walked away with arms crossed. Kagome sighed but smiled.

"He changed quite a bit." Kagome said as she watched him look back and smile before he disappeared into the crowd. She then turned around to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo smiling like idiots in her face.

"What? What did I do?" She asked with a look of surprise on her face as she backed up.

"Kagome!" Sango said in surprise.

"What? What!?" Kagome asked as she looked at all of them staring at her.

"Do you two-"

"It's not even a question Shippo." Miroku said as he crossed his arms and grinned like he knew what Shippo was going to say. Sango started to get really excited as she grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled them towards herself.

"Did you two ki-" Before Sango could finish Kagome pulled away as she blushed and covered her face. Everyone laughed at Kagome for being so flustered.

"I don't think I have seen you so agitated before Kagome." Shippo teased as he hopped onto her shoulders with a menacing smile. Kagome took a deep breath and then through her arms to her side's in frustration. Everyone stopped laughing and Shippo jumped to the ground.

"I'm going to go eat." Kagome said and then walked away in annoyance.

When Kagome got to the food table, she gasped in awe. There was so much food, you could feed several villages. Kagome walked up to the table and saw Kaede put plates of food down.

"Kaede. Do you need any help?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her.

"Kagome! I'm glad ye are here! Yes, I could use ye help if ye do not mind." She said as she started walking towards a pot on the table. Kagome followed after her.

"I need ye to help give out the soup and the porridge."

"Sure! I don't mind at all." Kagome said with delight. As Kagome picked up a ladle, people started to line up for some supe. Kagome smiled as she gave out porridge and soup to the children of the village. From afar, InuYasha was watching. He watched as Kagome smiled and laughed.

"Kagome looks so happy." InuYasha thought.

"She always complains about her world. She should just stay here." InuYasha huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"She is always happy here. Why would she want to go back to a world where she is always unhappy?" InuYasha thought really hard but it started to hurt his head so he stopped and sighed.

"I don't understand you Kagome." He said as he laid down on the tree branch he was sitting on and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Exclusive Sneak Peek Of Chapter 4 Dreams from the future?**

 _"Wind Scar!" Kagome heard a voice say from afar._

 _"Wind Scar? But that's Tessaiga's power. Wait! Where is Tessaiga!" Kagome asked as she ran over to InuYasha and noticed that the sword wasn't there. Kagome sat down beside InuYasha and tried putting her hand on his wound but she just went right through him._

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me.

I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I also love taking suggestions!**

 **.**

 **P.S There will be cliff hanger chapters! YOU BETTER GET EXCITED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Dreams from the future?**

"InuYasha?" Kagome called up from under the tree in front of Kaede's house.

"InuYasha." Kagome called again as she looked up at InuYasha who was still fast asleep. Kagome sighed and then started walking back towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome. Could ye not wake him up?" Kaede asked as she picked up a cover.

"No, I couldn't. I guess I will have to save these leftovers for tomorrow." Kagome said as she and Kaede switched what they were holding with each other. After, Kagome got into the bed Kaede made for her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

Kagome woke up to find herself in a white, misty place. She got up and looked around. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and then she heard what sounded like voices. She turned around and saw a bright light coming towards her. It got closer by the second. When it got close enough, she was able to make out an outline of what looked to be InuYasha running towards her. He had cuts and stab wounds as he ran away from something.

"Kagome, No!" He yelled as he stopped and looked back. Kagome sow something else coming. It had the same outline as InuYasha. Then InuYasha fell down onto one knee and held his arm in pain.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched him in pain.

"Wind Scar!" Kagome heard a voice say from afar.

"Wind Scar? But that's Tessaiga's power. Wait! Where is Tessaiga!" Kagome asked as she ran over to InuYasha and noticed that the sword wasn't there. Kagome sat down beside InuYasha and tried putting her hand on his wound but she just went right through him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in surprise and then another bright light came, but this time it was different. It felt hot and then she realized that it was the wind scar!

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was surprised to see that she was not dead. When Kagome looked back at InuYasha, he was gone.

"Die InuYasha." Kagome looked over to her left to see InuYasha lying in a puddle of blood. The puddle started to grow bigger. It quickly covered the whole ground in blood. There was someone standing in front of him with, what looked like, Tessaiga in there hand. Kagome got up and started to run to InuYasha until the person looked straight at her. They had long black hair and they were wearing a robe that looked like InuYasha's robe, but it was white with a red undershirt.

"Kagome!" They said in excitement as they started to walk over to her. It was almost like they were expecting her to be here.

"Wh-Who are you!?" Kagome stuttered in fear. She started to walk backward but she tripped and fell. She then quickly got into a sitting position and started in fear the the person walking over to her. All Kagome could see was a black figure that looked like InuYasha and red glowing eyes.

"I am you." They said. When they got closer, Kagome saw, what looked like, InuYasha's ears but black, and InuYasha's red demon eyes.

"M-M-Me?" She stuttered.

"I am you, but in the future." Kagome was surprised when the other Kagome stopped in front of her. Kagome realized that the other Kagome did look like herself. The other Kagome had the same face and hair but different clothes, eyes, and ears. At least, from what she could see.

"Everything you're seeing now, will happen in the future." The other Kagome said with a menacing smile.

"You will become me!" She said as she stabbed Tessaiga into the ground beside Kagome.

"No!" kagome yelled.

"You will kill!"

"No! I won't!" Kagome said as she shook her head.

"AND YOU WILL KILL INUYASHA!" The other Kagome yelled as she forced Kagome look at her hands that were covered in blood.

"No! I won't! I Can't!" Kagome yelled as she shook her head with her eyes closed. When she opened her eye's, The other Kagome was gone. She looked around and then at her hands. They had blood all over them and there was pain. So much pain. Then kagome looked up in front of her and saw InuYasha on the ground with an arm extended to her.

"Ka-go-me." InuYasha said before he took his last breath. Kagome slowly got onto her knees and then leaned forward towards InuYasha. She stook out a hand in disbelief, but to her surprise, her hand did not go through him. Kagome froze and felt tears go down her face.

"InuYasha?' Kagome asked in fear, but he did not answer.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as she weeped.

InuYasha, at one point, moved into the hut and was fast asleep in his usual sitting position beside Kagome. He woke up to hear, what sounded like, crying. He slowly opened his eyes too see what was going on, and to his surprise, Kagome was curled up into a ball crying, but she was still asleep. InuYasha quickly got up and then kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome?" He said softly as he gently nudged her. She just kept crying.

"Kagome. Wake up." InuYasha said as he moved into a cross legged position on the ground. He then picked Kagome up and gently sat her down in his lap. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in InuYasha's arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she embraced him.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"Oh InuYasha! It was terrible! You were there and you were hurt with cuts and stab wounds and then another demon that looked like you and me showed up but they said they were me and they killed you! There was blood everywhere!" Kagome blurted everything out as she cried into InuYasha.

"Whoa. Kagome. Slow down." InuYasha said as he pulled her away to look at her.

"There was blood. So much blood." Kagome said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It was everywhere… and…" Kagome stopped as she looked at her hands that were made into very tight fist. She was shaking.

"And?" InuYasha asked as he grabbed her hands to try and calm her down.

"And it was your blood." She cried as she opened her hands slowly. There was blood on her hands. InuYasha looked at Kagome's hands and then looked at Kagome. Kagome was horrified by the blood on her hands.

"Kagome. Calm down. It is only your blood. It is because you squeezed your hands to tightly. Your nails dug deep into your skin. Here." He said as he took a cloth, ripped a long piece off of it, and then took Kagome's hand and wrapped it in the ripped cloth piece to stop the bleeding. He did the same for the other hand. He then watched as Kagome took her shaking hands, closed them, and then pulled them close to herself. She leaned forward and placed her head on InuYasha's arm. InuYasha sow tears still streaming down her face. InuYasha watched helplessly as kagome cried.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered. Then, all of a sudden, he put a hand on her back, and arm under her knees, and then picked her up. Kagome jumped at the sudden movement. Then he carried her out the door and into the forest.

"Inu-InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered as they jumped through the trees.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked but InuYasha didn't answer. All of a sudden, they hit an area with a lake that had a giant cherry blossom tree in the middle on a tiny island. InuYasha jumped all the way from the shore line to the tree in one jump and then stopped on a tree branch.

"InuYasha, why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked but InuYasha just sat on the branch with Kagome still in his arms. Kagome looked around. It was beautiful. The moon was shining onto the lake making it sparkle and cherry blossom petals fell into the lake. Kagome was mesmerized. InuYasha tightened his grip on her witch snapped her out of thought.

"I used to come here to clear my head. I thought that I might help you too." He said as he stared up into the sky. Kagome took a deep breath and then rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart bead.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't be. It was just a bad dream" He said as he looked at her with kind eyes.

"Thank you… InuYasha." She said tiredly and then fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone**

So, because school started for me, I sadly

don't have the time to edit the stories as much

as I would like to.

There may be spelling errors...

Who am I kidding.

There will be spelling errors

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Glittering Lake**

It was morning and InuYasha was still sitting up in the tree with Kagome in his lap. Her face was red from all the crying last night and she looked tired. She had dark circles under her eyes. InuYasha had been rubbing her head for a while now, playing with her hair, and watching it shine in the light of the sunrise.

"Kagome was right. Her hair did grow a lot since the last time I sow her." InuYasha said to himself as he stopped playing with it. He gently rested his head on hers and then hugged her tightly.

"She must be in a lot of pain." He said as he felt her heart bead that was slower than usual.

"I wish I wasn't such an idiot back then. She could have relied on me more. She could have told me everything. I want to be here for her just like she was there for me… but I don't know how." He said in pain. He then remembered when Kikyo died.

"She died because I didn't get to her on time. She could have still been alive if it weren't for me." He said to himself in anger.

"I am not going to make the same mistake. Kagome. I will protect you with my life." He said softly as he breathed in the sweet smell of her beautiful, silky soft hair. To InuYasha, she smelled like cherry blossoms. That is particularly one of the reasons why he took her to the tree they were sitting in. He then felt Kagome start moving her hands from her chest to around InuYasha. She embraced him with so much love and care. She always did.

"Good morning." She mumbled as she dug her head into his robe.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked as he looked down at her. He then felt her hand move from his back to his neck. She pulled her head away and was holding onto a gold heart shaped locket.

"You still have this!" She said in surprise and embarrassment. InuYasha smiled as her cheeks started turning a light shade of pink.

"Ya. You told me to never take it off. Remember?" She opened it and laughed.

"I remember, I just thought you would have not listened to me and taken it off." She said in laughter. When Kagome first gave the locket to InuYasha, he did think about "Accidentally" losing it. But when he saw how hurt she was when he didn't take it the first time, he decided against it.

"Why didn't you take it off?" She asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"I already told you. You told me not to take it off." He said with a huff. He was hurt that she didn't believe him.

"Ya… but the pictures are awful! I am embarrassed that I actually made you keep them." She said as she looked at them in embarrassment.

"I… I also kept it… because I needed to see your face every once in awhile." He said with a serious face and a small voice, as if he only wanted her to hear. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"We must get better pictures. These ones look horrible!" Kagome said as she laughed.

"Ya. We should." He said with a chuckle. Kagome stopped laughing in surprise and then stared at InuYasha. He then realized she was staring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as he started to get worried.

"Oh, nothing. I just… I don't think I have ever heard you actually laugh in a happy moment. It surprised me. That's all." Kagome said as her face lit up with joy. InuYasha looked at her smiling face and he smiled too. It was almost like her smile was contagious to InuYasha. He would always smile when she smiled. This was a feeling he only ever got from Kagome. The feeling of true happiness was the name he thought fit this feeling well. Kagome looked at the lake and then got an idea.

"You wanna know what we should do?" She asked InuYasha with excitement.

"What?" He questioned as he also looked down at the lake.

"We should ask Sango, Miroku, and Shippo if they want to go swimming!" She said in excitement. InuYasha's face turned sour.

"Swimming? You can count me out. If I don't have to go into the water then I try and stay away from it." He said as she shook his head. Kagome frowned.

"But you go into the hot springs." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"But that is not for fun. That's bathing. It's different." He said to defend his side of the argument.

"How is that any different!" Kagome asked in annoyance.

"It's because I have to." He said and with that, Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Ruin all the fun, why don't you." She said sarcastically. InuYasha smiled and was happy he won the argument. He then picked up Kagome and walked to the end of the tree branch they were sitting on. Kagome looked down at the water.

"You better not drop me." She said as she grabbed the front of InuYasha's robe.

"I ain't going to drop you." He said as he slowly started to bend his knees. Before Kagome knew it, they were gliding across the beautiful sparkling lake. She looked at the lake in awe at its beauty. InuYasha looked at her face and saw she was mesmerized. He smiled.

When InuYasha stopped jumping, he landed in front of Kaede's hut. He gently let Kagome down and then walked inside with her. It was early morning, but to Kagome's surprised, Kaede was up and mixing some sort of herbal medicine.

"Good morning Kagome and InuYasha. Where did ye go off to so early in the morning." She asked as she keep mixing. She didn't even look up at them to see if it was actually them.

"Actually, we just woke up." She said as she sat down in front of the fire. She then spotted the leftover food from yesterday sitting beside the fire. She picked it up and then gestured for InuYasha to sit down. He looked at her in confusion but sat down anyway.

"I saved this for you from yesterday! It's leftovers." Kagome said with a smile as she passed InuYasha a plate of food. He looked at the food and then took the plate. He sniffed it and then looked back up at Kagome who was now talking to Kaede again.

"So ye were at the Cherry Blossom Lake?" Kaede asked as she looked up at them.

"Is that what it is called?" Kagome asked as she looked over at InuYasha. He shrugged and started to eat the food on the plate.

"I. That lake is also called many other names like Pink Lake because the cherry blossom petals can cover the lake overnight, or Sparkling Waters because it is always sparkling in the light and at night. But the most none name is Lovers lake." At the sound of the last name InuYasha started coughing and Kagome's mouth was open in shock. Kaede looked up and smiled. Kagome's face started to turn a bright red while InuYasha was still coughing.

"I guess ye did not know that." Kaede said as she went back to mixing her medicine. InuYasha finally stopped coughing. He took deep breaths of air as he looked over at Kagome who was red.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Kids...**

During the day, InuYasha did nothing but follow Kagome around wherever she went. InuYasha watched Kagome and she was happy, but every once in awhile she would start looking sad. InuYasha always questioned what was wrong but she never answered it. She always brushed off the question. In InuYasha's mind, Kagome was back and here to stay, But in Kagome's mind, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She even had a thought about going back home but she quickly shook her head and ignored it. At the end of the day, they went to visit Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome played with the little baby boy while InuYasha got attacked by the twins again. They played with his ears. Kagome watched and giggled at him as he stared getting rather annoyed with them.

"Ka-gome." InuYasha struggled to said as he tried to get the twins off of him.

"A little help?" He asked as he held his right arm in the air with one of the twins laches on, and lifted his left leg that had the other twin on it. Kagome turned around to see the problem and bursted out laughing. He was waving his arm and leg around to try and get them off, but to his disliking, it did not work.

"It's not funny! They won't let go!" InuYasha whined as he shook his arm and leg.

"I'm coming." She said with a smile as she walked over to him. She grabbed the one twin that was on his leg and she easily came off. She giggled and then hugged Kagome.

"Hey everyone! Dinner is ready!" Miroku said in a very cheerful voice. Kagome put the little twin on the ground and she ran inside. The other twin, still on InuYasha's arm, jumped off and then ran past Kagome. Kagome giggled as the twin girl jumped into Miroku's arms.

"Thanks for your help!" Sango said with a smile.

"Yes. We managed to get a lot of work done." Miroku added as he walked inside with his daughter.

"It was our pleasure." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ya. Sure. Pleasure. Easy for you to say that." InuYasha huffed as he crossed his arms and sat on a stump near the laundry line. Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Ignore him." Kagome said as she turned back towards Sango.

"Don't worry. I usually do." She said. Kagome heard InuYasha sigh and then decided it was time to go back to the hut. It was starting to get dark and she didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"We should probably get going." Kagome said as she started to turn around.

"We have plenty of food. You can always stay!"

"NO!" InuYasha yelled in fear as he jumped forward towards Kagome. He then shook his head and then cleared his voice.

"I ain't going to have some little kids hanging off me again." He said in annoyance as he started walking away.

"Ok." Kagome laughed knowing that InuYasha wanted to have some peace without the twins. Kagome started to walk towards InuYasha when she turned and saw him waiting for her.

"We shall see you tomorrow." Kagome said with a soft smile and a wave goodbye. Sango waved as well and then walked inside. Kagome put a hand through InuYasha's arm and they started walking.

"The kids are so cute!" Kagome said with a smile. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe for you, but they wouldn't leave my ears alone, let alone hang off me." InuYasha said as he sighed. Kagome giggled.

"They just like you. Plus, they don't see you all the time." Kagome said with a smile. InuYasha looked at her and then smiled too.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she put a finger up to her chin.

"What is it?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"Actually, never mind." Kagome said as she blushed at her thought. Kagome was thinking about having kids of her own running around, but she was to afraid to ask InuYasha about it. So she decided to just forget about it.

"Ok?" InuYasha questioned slowly. He never truly understands what Kagome is thinking. It's always a mystery with her. But that's one of the qualities he loves about her. Kagome looked up at the sky as she walked. When she walked like this for a while, InuYasha decided to stop and look up as well.

"You can never see the stars like this where I am." She said as she leaned her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked as he leaned his head on hers. They stayed like this for a while, until Kagome yawned. InuYasha looked at her tired face. Kagome was trying hard to not let her eyes close and InuYasha could see that. He then picked her up like he had did for the past two days and took her back to the hut.

When he got to the hut, Kaede was fast asleep and the fire looked like it had just burned out. When InuYasha looked into his arms, Kagome was also asleep. He gently laid her down on her bed and then covered her up. After, he sat against the wall beside her and stared at her for a bit. The night before was painful for her. He made sure she was ok and then fell asleep.

InuYasha woke up to the same sound he had heard the night before. He looked at Kagome and she was in the same curled up ball position with tears coming down her face. He leaned forward, picked her up, and sat her on his lap. She moved her arms around him and slowly started to calm down. He watched her saddened face.

"Kagome." He whispered into her ear.

"It's ok." He said as he started to rub her head like he did the night before and that seemed to help calm her down. She took long shallow breaths. InuYasha felt her heartbeat as it started to steady.

"Kagome. What's wrong? You have never been like this before."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **How Would That Be Possible?**

InuYasha woke up to shuffling. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kaede was packing up Kagome's bed. She had already put away her own bed, the fire was on, and there was a pot of water on it. InuYasha moved his head so he could look down at Kagome who was still fast asleep.

"Is Kagome ok?" Kaede asked in a whisper trying to make sure she didn't wake her. InuYasha brought a hand to Kagome's face and moved a piece of hair that was covering her eyes.

"I don't know." InuYasha whispered as he hugged her a little tighter. Kagome's face showed no emotion and she looked extremely pale.

"She had a nightmare yesterday, and from what happened last night… she had the same one again. She was crying and curled up into a ball. She also said that it was some sorta future dream." InuYasha said with a worried look on his face. Kaede took a good long look at Kagome before she nodded her head and started mumbling to herself.

"I have heard of such things before." She said as she turned around to look at her bowl of herbs that was sitting on the ground.

"I wish I could help but I can not. I do not control dreams. From the sounds of it, the path she must take is definitely a hard one to take… ye have to let it happen." Kaede said as she mixed up some herbs.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha said in a loud and surprised voice. He quickly looked at Kagome to see if she was woken up. To his relief, she was still fast asleep. He sighed.

"Why are ye so scared about it?" Kaede asked as she put some sort of herbal mix into a cup and poured water into it. The herbal smell soon filled the air. InuYasha caught at the first whiff that came towards him.

"She said that she turned into a demon! How is that possible?" InuYasha asked as he watched Kaede bring the cup of tea to Kagome's lips.

"This should help ease the pain of the dream. It will not make it go away, but it will make it a little easier to sleep through the night." Kaede explained. She then took the cup and put it to the side. She felt Kagome's head.

"She does not seem to have a fever. But why would she be so pale?" Kaede slowly got up and walked over to the other side of the fire.

"InuYasha. A human can turn into a demon from many different things. Ye fought Naraku. Ye know for ye self."

"But he sacrificed himself to the demons. Kagome would never do that!" InuYasha argued in her defence.

"I. But there are ways to turn demon without doing that." She said as she sat down in her usual spot by the fire.

"First, if the sacred jewel where here, she could use that." Kaede explained as she thought of every possible way that could happen.

"But that can't happen because the Jewel is gone. Second, she could do what Naraku did… but we know that won't happen. Third, some one could do a demon ritual that would make her turn into a demon… but her spiritual power is much too strong." She stopped and shook her head.

"No… it couldn't be." She whispered to herself.

"What couldn't happen?" InuYasha asked as he started to get more worried.

"The sacred jewel. It could have cursed her. Ye said the sacred jewel got scared and banished her from this world, correct?" Kaede asked. InuYasha's started getting mad.

"The sacred jewels trapped demons. They could have asked for this to happen." Kaede was puzzled. Naraku said he made a wish to banish Kagome from this world for the Shikon Jewel. From the sounds of it, the Jewel Can not make its own wishes. What if the Demond's trapped in the jewel asked for this?

"No. That can't be possible." InuYasha said in anger.

"Great Priestess Midoriko could have planned for her to come back, but the demon's could have asked to take her away." Kaede said out loud thing she said it in her head. InuYasha looked down at Kagome. She had just came back. InuYasha was furious that someone or something was trying to take her away again. He hugged her tightly as he tried to take all this information in at the same time.

"No." He finally said. Kaede looked up in confusion.

"Kagome will be fine." He said as he rested his head on hers.

"I just got her back. She can't leave me again."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Careless… Yet… Caring**

InuYasha watched as Kaede sighed and then walked out the door. He then slowly turned his attention to Kagome. He moved his hand to her head and held her closely. He started to play with her hair, and . It was soft and it, surprisingly, still glittered in what little light they had. He took in her sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

"She will be fine." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You will be fine." As he said that he looked out the window. The sunrise was coming out and started to fill the room with a wonderful warm feeling. InuYasha felt Kagome move her head from his grasp. She had, once again, dug her head into InuYasha's robe, but this time she did not know she was in his arms. She did not wake up last night when he had moved her. She was slowly waking up. She tightened her grip and took in InuYasha's wonderful aroma. He smelled like a sweet fire burning on a cold night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She was welcomed by a warm smile and soft eyes.

"Did I fall asleep in your arms last night?" She asked as she remembered the night. She was looking at the stars one minute and then the next thing she knew, she was in InuYasha's arms waking up. She looked at InuYasha, who had nodded, and then buried her face back in his robe. He smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Why dose my mouth taste so gross?" She mumble into his robe. InuYasha felt her warm breath on his chest and he quickly tensed up. But Kagome never notice. He started to feel heat rise to his face so he decides that he imitated wanted something to eat.

"Kagome. I'm hungry. I couldn't move with you on my lap." He said as he stood up slowly, letting Kagome's feet gently touch the ground.

"What will you eat? Are we going fishing?" She asked as she walked over to a bow and a quiver that was full of arrows. She picked both of them up and then put them on.

"If you want to. I was just going to swing by Miroku and Sango's place." Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"InuYasha. That have a family of five… well… six, if you count Shippo. They can't feed us too." She said and then put a hand on her hip.

"Fishing it is then." He huffed and bent down. Kagome walked over to him and jumped onto his back. InuYasha then held onto Kagome and then started running towards a river.

When they got to the river, everything they had left from the last time they were here was sitting in there originally spots. Kagome remember the first time she came here with InuYasha. It was right before the Sacred Jewel had shattered. She then remembered why she and InuYasha got so close.

"InuYasha… do you ever regret… not going on our adventures?" Kagome asked in a sad voice. If she did not attach the bird foot to the arrow, InuYasha would have been able to get the who jewell. InuYasha looked at her and saw her saddened face.

"No. If we didn't go on them, I would have never gotten Tessaiga's power." He said in excitement and then all of a sudden he felt a big, hard, hit to the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" InuYasha yelled as he put a fist up to Kagome.

"Your an idiot." She said as she crossed her arms and turned to face the other direction.

"What did I do? I answered your question." Kagome sighed. She knew she couldn't get anything else out of InuYasha. His brain wasn't big enough to think about feelings. That's particularly why Kikyo and Kagome never got along. They both loved InuYasha and he didn't know who to choose. Kagome then got very angry.

"Was there ever a choice? I was real. She was not. End of discussion. You're supposed to pick the real one. Your lovable InuYasha..." She said to herself, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for feeling this way.

"But sometimes you can be a real hard head." She finished out loud. InuYasha looked at her with confusion.

"I know you didn't sleep well, but I would have thought you had slept enough to get through a "WHOLE" sentence." He teased as he walked over to the river. He took off his robe, and sat it on the drying rack they used last time, then he rolled up his pants and the long sleeves of his white undershirt.

"Are you going to stand there and salk or help me fish?" He asked in annoyance as he started walking into the water.

"Why should I? You're the one hungry. Plus, you can't think of anything but yourself." She huffed.

"Come help me!" InuYasha whined in annoyance as he balanced on one foot in the water trying not to touch the water. InuYasha disliked getting wet. If he had to, he never complained. If he had to save Kagome or take a bath, in his mind, it wasn't considered a choice. But right now he could have been at Sango and Miroku's house eating warm food.

"This was your ideal!" He yelled at Kagome in frustration. Kagome turned around and watched as he tried balancing. He failed. He slipped and fell backwards. InuYasha sat with his knees bent and arms holding his upper body out of the water. He then had an idea. Kagome watched in horror as a mischievous smile crept onto his face. He jumped and disappeared from her sight. Kagome looked around the river and then started to back up. Thump. She hit something. She slowly looked up to see a wet InuYasha towering over her. She quickly tried to run forward but he grabbed her by the waste.

"Oh no you don't! You are going in too!" He said and with that, he ran to the side of the river and pushed her. But to his surprise, she grabbed his white undershirt and pulled him in with her. InuYasha was not prepared for this and he ended up falling right on top of Kagome. He caught himself before he crushed her. He was on his hands and knees and his hair was draped over her head. He looked down at Kagome. She was as surprised as he was. She was laying on her back with one knee bent ever so slightly. He hair was being wrapped around InuYasha's wrists because of the flow of the water. They stayed like that for a while. Kagome stared deep into his eyes and he stared into hers. He slowly moved his head closer and then kissed her with closed eyes. She kissed him back. She brought her hands to the back his head, getting her hands tangled up in his hair. He slowly pulled away wishing he could have more of her, but the water was starting to numb his hands. He stood up and held a hand out for Kagome. Kagome grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"And you said you didn't like water." She teased.

"If there is a chance when I can push someone for fun, I will take it." He said proudly. Kagome giggled. Then, they made their way back to the rocky shores.

"But I pulled you in too?" She kept teasing. InuYasha started at her with narrow eyes. He then turned around to get his robe.

"We never actually caught any fish." Kagome said as she hugged herself. InuYasha laughing as he grabbed his robe. He then turned to see Kagome. Her lips were blue. He took his robe and draped it over her.

"Thank you InuYasha." He looked at her smile. It warmed his heart.

"Let's head back. I think you should sit in front of a fire before you catch a -" before be could finish, Kagome sneezed.

"Cold." He finished with a sight.

"To late." He said as he went to pick up her bow and arrows. Kagome started to follow but she stopped when she noticed something shining in the water. She walked over to it and looked into the water.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Acting Strangely**

It sparked with the water. She slowly put her hand into the water and then pulled it out. She stood up and then opened her hand. Kagome gasped. The sparkling object looked like a jewel shard from the sacred jewel! Kagome looked at it in terror. She picked it up out of her hand with her thumb and index finger, but she accidentally pressed on the sharp points harder than expected and started bleeding. InuYasha was quickly in front of her because of the smell of blood.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed her finger and looked at it. He slowly put it up to his mouth and sucked the blood away from the cut. He then pulled out a napkin from his pocket and ripped a piece off of it. He grabbed her finger once again and then wrapped it in the cloth. He then looked up at Kagome to see her blushing and looking flustered. He started blushing as soon as he realized what he had just did.

"You have to be more careful." He said as he scratched the back of his head and turned to look away. Kagome smiled but it slowly faded when she looked back at her hand that was holding the jewel shard, but to her surprise, it was gone! She started to looking frantically at the ground. InuYasha turned back around to see what she was doing and he was surprised to find her looking all over the place.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as he started to follow her eye movements.

"I found a shard thing." She blurted out quickly, almost too quickly for him to hear it.

"You found a what!" He yelled in surprise as he started at her.

"It looked like a jewel shard from the Shikon Jewel but I don't think it was." She said as she got down on her knees and started moving some rocks.

"What do you mean it "Looked" like it? Did you lose it?" He questioned in anger as he threw his arms in the air.

"No… yes… I don't know. One minute it was in my hand… and then the next… it wasn't." She questioned herself along with InuYasha who started at her in disbelief.

"So is it or is it not the real thing?"

"I don't know!" Kagome snapped. She froze. InuYasha was surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said and at the same time InuYasha watched as a tear rolled down her face. She quickly turned away and wiped it away hoping he didn't see it but, he did. He slowly kneeled down infront of her. She turned her head away even more.

"Kagome…" He said soft. He sow tears fall from her face and onto the rocks.

"I know the jewel caused a lot of pain. Trust me. I hope this shard thing you found is not what we both think it is as much as you…" He slowly leaned forward and embraced her. She slowly hugged him back, barriering her head into his chest.

"I… I… I just… I don't want to go back!" She cried out. InuYasha was surprised at her sudden words.

"I don't want to have to go through the thought of losing you every day of my life because you put your life on the line to save mine!" She shouted as she cried. She gripped his back tightly.

"I don't want to be strong anymore! I don't what to feel like you will leave me!" InuYasha hugged her tightly. He knew the battle they fought with Naraku was hard for himself… but he never actually stopped to think about how Kagome felt. He started to feel guilty for all Kagome's pain.

"Kagome. It will be ok." Was all he could manage to say. He didn't know how to comfort her. All he knew how to do was hurt her. Kagome quickly pushed away from InuYasha and stood up. InuYasha looked up at her in surprise. Kagome looked angry and sad and hurt. But most of all, she look terrified. She looked at her hands and started to shake.

"InuYasha…" she said in a worried voice. Kagome was looking at her hands and they looked exactly like her dream hands. There was no blood on them for InuYasha, but for Kagome, there was a lot of blood. Then she started getting visions of the dream back. She started getting really dizzy. InuYasha stood up and tried to comfort her but she snapped.

"No! Don't touch me." She said as she started at InuYasha with a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as he grabbed her arm forcefully. Kagome looked at her hands again and then back at InuYasha with tears in her eyes. Her hands had blood on them and InuYasha had blood all over him. He had cuts and stab wounds. Her vision started to get blurry.

"InuYasha…" She said softly as she slowly closed her eyes and fell towards him. InuYasha caught her, putting an arm behind her as he still held her arm.

"Kagome?" He questioned as he shook her.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he picked her up and started running back towards Kaede's hut. Her heart was still beating but it was slower than usual.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Three Musketeers**

When InuYasha got to the hut he ran inside. Kaede jumped by InuYasha's abrupt entrance. She then noticed Kagome in his arms, passed out. She gasped and then quickly ran over to them.

"What happened!" She questioned in surprised. She guided InuYasha to a spot to set her down. As soon as InuYasha put her down, Kaede ran over to her herbs.

"We were at the river and then she started acting strange." He explained as he sat beside Kagome and stared at her with worried eyes.

"What kind of strange?" Kaede asked as she started mixing herbs hastily.

"I don't know. She just… it first started with this jewel shard thing we found." He blerted out. Kaede stopped and looked at him in surprised.

"Ye found a Jewel Shard?"

"No. Yes. Sorta. Kagome found it and then pricked her finger and then lost it." Kaede looked at him in disbelief. She quickly realized she was not mixing and then started to mix the herbs again.

"So Kagome still has her powers?" Kaede asked after a long period of silence.

"No. I don't know. She didn't say anything about sensing the jewel shard. If she sensed it, she would have told me immediately. I didn't even see the shard. She sow it and then after, she said she lost it." InuYasha explained as he started to think. He figured that Kagome still had her spiritual power. He never actually thought about how the jewel may have given her her spiritual power.

"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo… but if she doesn't have her powers… does that mean that Kikyo only got her spiritual powers from the Shikon Jewel… or is Kagome actually not a reincarnation of her." InuYasha thought to himself. InuYasha only meat Kikyo after the Shikon Jewel was in her possession. Kaede got up suddenly and it snapped him out of thought.

"Kaede. Was Kikyo always powerful, or did she get most of her power from the Shikon Jewel?" He asked as he watched Kaede give Kagome the medicine. Kaede was surprised by his question, but InuYasha did not notice her shocked look.

"Hmm…" she thought.

"No. My sister was always powerful. The Shikon Jewel did not change anything about her spiritual power." She then realized why he had asked the question.

"Ye think that the only reason why Kagome got her power was because of the Shikon Jewel, don't Ye." She said and InuYasha didn't look at her. She was right. After the convention they had this morning, he was putting together a puzzle that he thought fit together. He was not sure if it was actually right though. There were so many pieces that didn't have a place to fit.

"InuYasha. Kagome is a strange one. She comes to use from an era that doesn't exist yet to use living here. If she can come here… then she must have a power that she has not unlocked from the inside yet."

"Then how did I go through the well?" InuYasha quickly asked after Kaede finished.

"I believe ye could go through that there well was because ye were frozen in time by my sisters sacred arrow. That is why you are the only one who can go to Kagome's world." She explained.

"Kagome acts very different compared to Kikyo. They are not the same person. Don't fall for false hope, InuYasha." Kaede sighed. InuYasha started to think more.

"I need ye to go get some fresh water." She said as she got up and grabbed a blanket. InuYasha slowly got up and then watched as Kaede put the cover on Kagome. He then grabbed a bucket and then ran out the door.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was back in Kaede's hut. She slowly sat up and turned her head to see InuYasha sleeping in his usual spot. She turned her head the other way and say Kaede sleeping as well. Kagome looked out the window and sow it was night time. She felt awful. Her head hurt, she felt like she was going to be sick, and her body felt heavy. All of a sudden she got up. Kagome was surprised by her own actions. Her legs started to move on her own and she started walking towards the door. She tried to call for InuYasha, but nothing came out of her mouth. She walked out of the hut and then started walking into the middle of the village. She tried to stop herself but her body wouldn't respond. When she got to the middle of the village, she stopped moving. She sighed and then realized she had control over her body again. She collapsed from exhaustion. It also didn't help that her body felt as heavy as a bolder. She took deep breaths in as she sat on the ground. She looked towards the direction she came from and sow something coming. It was InuYasha. He stopped for a second when he sow her sitting down and seeming fine but then quickly continued to run towards her again.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he reached her. Kagome tried to open her mouth but she couldn't.

"Oh no! I can't move again!" She exclaimed to herself as she started to panic on the inside. All of a sudden, they started to hear laughing. InuYasha started to look around. Kagome tried but couldn't succeed.

"Show your self!" InuYasha demanded as he pulled out Tessaiga. He walked closer to Kagome and started to stand guard. A bright light came out of nowhere in front of them. InuYasha quickly pointed his sword at it. Three people appeared in front of them. A woman with, what looked like, angel wings, a white dress, long white hair that glitter in the light, and a leather belt. She was barefoot. There was a man standing to her right that also had wings but they looked like bat wings. He had black pointy horns, he wore a black cape, an eye patch, an armoured suit, and he had short black hair. There was another man standing in the middle of the other two who had gray dragon wings. He also had horns and a cape but they were gray instead of black. He had a gray kimono with white and black flowers on it. He was barefoot like the woman. He also had three claw marks on the left side of his face.

"Oh my." The women said in annoyance.

"Yes. Our apologies." The man in all black said with a grin on his face.

"How rude of us to not announce our entrance." The man in gray said as he dramatically put a hand on his chest. Almost like he tried to make a point.

"I am Azusa. (Pronounced A-zu-za)" The woman said without even changing her expression. She looked almost… bored.

"I am Ryota. (Pronounced Roy-o-ta)" The man in all black said as he bowed proudly.

"And I am Master Miko. (Pronounced Me-co)" The other man said as he put a hand on his hip.

"And I don't care!" InuYasha said in annoyance as he swung the Tessaiga in the air.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted as he swing the sword to the ground. The ground in front of Kagome and InuYasha went everywhere. Kagome started panicking even more on the inside as she realized they were still in the village. Luckily, he didn't hit anything except the forest. People started running out of there houses screaming and shouting for help. InuYasha smiled when he thought he hit them but turned around and was surprised to find all three of the wing demons surrounding Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and then growled.

"Get away from her!" He demanded as he started running towards them with his sword above his head. Ryota appeared out of nowhere.

"He's fast." InuYasha thought. InuYasha swung at him but Ryota used his sword to block it. He then pushed forward with one arm making Tessaiga and InuYasha fly backwards. Kagome stared in shock and disbelief. No one, that Kagome could remember, could use one arm and make InuYasha fly backwards with Tessaiga.

"Ryota. Leave him. We got what we wanted." Someone said from behind Kagome. It was Miko.

"Azusa." Miko said and the next thing Kagome new, she was sitting on a giant white bird flying away. InuYasha jumped up and saw Kagome getting carried away.

"Get back here!" InuYasha said as he started to chase them.

"Sorry "Dog." Ryota said as he emphasized the word dog.

"But we are on a tight schedule." Miko said, and with that, InuYasha swung his sword with a growl.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted but then a bright light appeared. InuYasha looked away for a split second, but when he looked back… they were gone.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted out with a growl.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Unbearable Pain**

InuYasha was just about to start running when, all of a sudden, he heard his name being called from behind. He turned around to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running towards him.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked.

"And where's Kagome?" Sango quickly added.

"She was taken." InuYasha said as he turned his head to the ground.

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have left her alone." InuYasha said in an anger voice. Shipping jumped onto his shoulders.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this." Shippo said.

"But how could you have left Kagome!" Shippo said as he smacked InuYasha on the back of the head.

"Idiot."

"Idiot? Well. I found an idiot that just hit a pissed off guy in the back of the head." InuYasha said as he slowly moved a fist twods Shippo. Shippo quickly jumped onto Miroku's in fear. InuYasha started getting in patient.

"Are you coming with me? Don't you have kids to take care of?" InuYasha asked as he he turned to look at them.

"Kaede said you would need some help and took the kids." Miroku said.

"Kagome needs our help at the moment and that's what matters most right now." Sango said as Kilala jumped of her shoulders and then onto the ground. Fire surrounded her but it quickly disappeared revealing Kilala's menacing demon look. Sango hopped onto her back and Shippo followed after her.

"Ok. But you better not slow me down." InuYasha said with announce. Everyone stared at him and wished Kagome was there to say Sit Boy but sadly she wasn't.

"Let's go." InuYasha said as he started running in the direction that Kagome's scent was coming from.

Kagome woke up in a dim lighted place. She was tied up and stretched out onto some sort of stone table. She slowly tried moving her head but an incredible pain came with every try.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"It makes the poison move at a slower pace which cases more pain." Another person appeared at her feed in a flash. It was a women. She was wearing almost exactly what the other girl was wearing but in purple. She also had purple dragon wings.

"Where… am I?" Kagome managed to say throw terrible amounts of pain. Every time a body part moved, it gave her a terrible headache and stomach pain. She felt sweat rolling down her face. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"You are in our castel. We heard of a great priestess slaying the Mighty Naraku… but of course, it took us three years to find you. You were so under our radar, even our demon pets couldn't find you." This new person automatically assumed Kagome knew what she meant… but she didn't.

"You had the help a a half bread, and several other people, but you were the one to actually defeat him." She said in an annoyed voice. Kagome got the feeling that this woman did not like her.

"You resemble a lot of that other priestess who slated my other brothers and sisters. I guess you really are a reincarnation." Kagome hated being called a reincarnation. She hated Kikyo all together and being a reincarnation didn't make it any easier to live with. But that wasn't what she needed to think about right now.

"What do you want with me?" She forced out the words as if every word was a dying wish. It felt like they were to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me!" The women said as she walked around the side of the table.

"My name is Tokamo. (Pronounced Ta-ca-mo)" She said probably.

"They must all be full of themselves." Kagome thought as she watched her blankly.

"I control dreams, visions, and illusions. I let people see the worst things that could or did happen in there life. I can let them see the good things too but… what's the fun in that." She finished with a grin.

"Master Miko, who you have already met along with Azusa and Ryota, is a demon warlock, Azusa is a shapeshifter demon who can take any form, and Ryota… we actually don't know much about him… he just sort of appeared three years ago…" Kagome didn't like the sound of that. She immediately thought about one of Naraku's reincarnation but she then remembered that they were all defeated.

"He can turn humans into demons using potions that only he can make. He can also turn demons into humans and half demons into full demons or human." Tokamo explained with a lot of pride. Kagome automatically thought about InuYasha who had wanted to be a full demon all his life. Kagome was scared of the thought. He could never control his demon side and she was afraid she would lose him if he found out about this. When she got to Kagome's head, Tokamo gently slid her hands down Kagome's arms, all the way to her neck and then up to her face. Kagome turned her head away but it caused her a lot of pain. Tokamo moved her hands.

"You would be so fun to play with right now." She said with a sigh. Kagome started at her in horror.

"That shard you found… that was poison. As soon as you pricked your finger, the poison flowed into your boy. We didn't expect you to prick your finger as fast as you did. We thought it would have taken more time, considering the amount of spiritual power you have. You are not as smart as we thought, which is good for us. We are not complaining. For your information though, you can't take out the poison by sucking out the poisoned blood. As you can see, it spreads too quickly and as soon as it leaves your body it disappears immediately if it was already in you. So no need to worry about your half demon lover… for now at least." She teased as she walked down the other side of Kagome.

"You need a special antidote that only Ryota can make to get rid of it."

"She sure talks a lot." Kagome thought as she watched Tokamo's every move.

"The only downfall with the power Ryota has, is that Ryota can not just make the poison or the antidote. He has to make both at the same time. I'll tell you a secret. He uses his skin to make it… or rather… his scales. He may look human, but he is not. That skin he has is actually scales. They are also considered a type of armour to him. His scales produce two types of liquid when boiled. First, a poison that can be deadly… if given to much, and second, a cure that can save more people then how many have been infected. We only gave you enough to turn you demon, so no need to worry." She smiled mischievously as she got to Kagome's feet and stood there for a bit until Kagome heard a door open and then close. Azusa appeared at Kagome's feet with a glowing ball of light. Tokamo looked into it and smiled mischievously. Kagome didn't like it.

"InuYasha is on his way with, what looks like, a demon two tail, a demon hunter, a monk, and a demon raccoon dog."

"Fox." Kagome blurted out in pain.

"Shippo's bad habit of correcting people must have rubbed off on me." Kagome thought. It was too painful to speak.

"Whatever. This only means that our plan is finally coming into action. The only thing we are missing is the other one." Tokamo said as she put a finger up to her lip.

"Girl. Do you know we're Kikyo the priestess is?" She asked in a big and loud proud voice. Kagome wasn't impressed.

"She-" Kagome winced in pain.

"Died a long-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence it hurt her too much. She felt like someone was stabbing her head over and over again, and someone was punching her in the gut every time she tried to breath. Tokamo walked back up to Kagome's head and placed two fingers on both the sides of her head. She then pressed down making Kagome scream in pain. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at InuYasha under the night sky. He was holding someone in his arms. All of a sudden bubbles of light appeared and started floating up to the sky. She realized she was watching Kikyo's death once again. The pain came back and she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she was breathing heavily.

"I see. She passed away a long time ago and you ended up being the second choice." She said as she walked back over to Azusa. Kagome wanted to ask how she did that and what she did but she didn't have enough strength.

"We will just have to fix that." Tokamo said with a mischievous smile. Kagome tried to speak but she was so tired, she slowly closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep unwittingly, getting stuck in a nightmare that wouldn't stop coming back to her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A Never Ending Bad Dream**

InuYasha ran through the forest beside Miroku and Kilala. The air seemed stiff. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were having a conversation about what these people might look like. They never asked InuYasha what they looked like because he was in a very unpleasant mood. He muttered to himself, saying "How stupid am I?" and "How much more of an idiot can I be?" He did not care about the answers but he answered his own questions unwillingly from past mistakes or regrets he had made. After a while, Everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells and Miroku had had enough.

"Stop sulking InuYasha. That won't help save Kagome." InuYasha ignored him as he continued to sulk. Sango sighed.

"Sit boy." She said in annoyance and that made InuYasha look back at her with a confused look.

"What? Did you actually think that would work?" InuYasha teased with a bored, yet, annoyed look on his face.

"Well, no. I hoped it would, but it didn't do a thing." Sango said mader a factory and then she, Miroku, and Shippo sighed with defeat.

"InuYasha. We are all guessing what these three people look like. Could you maybe inform us of what we are looking for?" Miroku said, trying to get InuYasha out of his depressing state.

"One wears all white, one wears all black, and another wears all gray. They all have wings according to their coloured outfits and two of them have horns." He said in annoyance.

"What do you think they're doing with Kagome?" Shippo asked in fear. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He hoped that she was ok.

"They probably just have her locked up somewhere. No one ever actually tries to hurt Kagome when they steal her… except for Naraku. But that's a different story." Miroku said as he thinked. InuYasha hoped that they weren't doing anything harmful to her. When InuYasha started thinking about it, Kagome was acting strangely before she was taken.

"Kagome was acting strange yesterday and before she got kidnapped." He informed the others. They looked at InuYasha with worried eyes.

"What kind of strange?" Sango asked.

"Kagome and I went to the river to fish but then she started shaking and looking at her hands, like she saw something that wasn't there. Then she passed out. Before she got kidnapped, she was sitting in the middle of town. She was in the hut when I went to sleep and then the next thing I knew, she was gone. She looked limp when I found her. She was looking at me but when I asked what she was doing, she didn't answer. She didn't move during the fight ether. I think she was still in the same position when they took her… almost like she was frozen in that position. Her eyes also looked sad and bitter." InuYasha explained. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at InuYasha in surprise. After they let it sink in, Shippo started tearing up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE?!" He yelled at InuYasha. Tears started pouring down his face.

"I didn't think I had to tell you because I figured we would have gotten to them dy now." InuYasha snapped.

"YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT INUYASHA! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE LOVES YOU! SHE WAS THE SECOND CHOICE OUT OF HERSELF AND KIKYO! I'M SURPRISED SHE DOESN'T HATE YOU!" InuYasha stopped running, making everyone else stop as well. Shippo had struck a nerve. A nerve that InuYasha never dared say out loud. Miroku and Sango watched as InuYasha started to clench his fists.

"Then why don't you ask her yourself for both of us after you find her on your own." And with that he started to run and jump fast away. Miroku and Kilala weren't fast enough to catch up to him. Miroku quickly jumped onto Kilala.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled and then they started flying high in the air.

"Shippo. You can't just say that to people like InuYasha." Miroku said with a sigh.

"I don't care! We were all thinking it." Shippo argued back.

"Guys. Did you not even pay attention to what he said?" Sango asked as she turned to look at both of them.

"Put the sentences together. I don't even know why she loves you. She was the second choice, I'm surprised she doesn't hate you. Then why don't you ask for both of us. Meaning, he doesn't know why she loves him because he thinks he is mean to her. He is an idiot sometimes but he must think he is mean to her all the time and it's almost like he can't help it." They all got quiet and continued like this for a long time.

Kagome found herself in a misty white place. She was back in her dream. She atomically started walking. After watching her dream for a bit, she quickly realized that she couldn't control what she did in the dream. She had been watching the same dream over and over again… almost like it was on repeat. She tried to move her arm in a different way or walk in a different direction, but she couldn't. The only thing she could control was what she said. Since she was dreaming, whatever she thought, she talked.

"Is this really going to happen?" She asked as her body ran over to InuYasha and put a hand right through him.

"No. He will come and save me." She said as she tried to close her eyes but failed. She didn't want to watch anymore. When the dream ended it just started over again and Kagome was getting tired. She felt like she wanted to sleep but she knew she was already asleep. She wanted to wake up. And with that, her eyes opened.

Kagome looked around and noticed she was still on the stone table. She didn't feel as noxious as before. Her headache was still there and she was still sweating, but her stomach was mailed now. She tried moving her hands and to her surprised, it didn't hurt. She then moved her feet and they also didn't hurt. She looked around the room. She was inside a big stone room that had many different machines in it. They all looked very dangerous. She looked to her right and saw a chair with several items on it. There was, what look like, her priestess outfit. When she sow that she panicked and looked down to see she was wearing different clothes.

"How did they do this!?" She questioned in embarrassment. She looked back at the chair once more and saw a bow and a quiver with many arrows in it. She looked to her left and saw there was a door that was down some steps. She heard walking and atomicly closed her eyes and pretend to sleep. She heard someone open the door and walk into the room, letting the door close behind them.

"She is still asleep? It's been hours! I didn't think that it would take this long for the poison to settle in. Everything else seems to be in check though. I should double check just in case." Then the voice started listening off a whole bunch of words that Kagome couldn't understand until they got to the last three.

"Claws? Check. Ears? Check. Longing to kill? I don't know. I would know if she would WAKE UP ALREADY." The person raised their voice in frustration. Kagome didn't dare to move in fear of them finding out she was not actually sleeping.

"I will just have to wake her up myself." And with that, Kagome felt a hand on both her ankles. All of a sudden, she felt enormous pain. It felt like a thousand lightning bolts were going through her. She screamed in agony. She felt the hands move and then she slowly opened her eyes again to be great by a mischievous smiled.

"So you're awake. Good." He said as he walked over to her head.

"So. I have a question for you. Do you want to kill me?" Kagome was a little surprised by how abrupt he was but she turned her head in the other direction.

"I'm going to take that as a no. That's good though. The poison I gave you was only supposed to turn you half demon. This next poison will seal the deal."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"You know that old priestess… ummm." The man thought.

"Kikyo." She spat out in anger.

"Yes! That one! You seem to have a lot of anger towards her." Kagome tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. She felt angry just by the name. She was usually so good at controlling her anger. She was confused.

"This Kikyo women came here in search of our kings Shikon Jewel Shard a long time ago. But when he refused to give it to her, she started killing us one by one, until, she eventually killed our beloved king. There is only a few of us left. You've met some of us already. Tokamo, Azusa, Master Miko, and I, Ryota." Ryota explained. Kagome now remembered him introducing himself earlier in the village.

"You don't talk much, do you." Kagome still didn't look at him, let alone talk to him. She was furious with him and the others that kidnapped her. She hated them.

"Anyway." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"We needed your spiritual power to make you a weapon of mass destruction for my-" he stopped and cleared his voice.

"For our use. With your Spiritual power combined with an immense amount of demon power, You will be unstoppable from all Monks, Priests, Priestess, and demons. We will be able to take over the world. We wanted to use Kikyo's spiritual power, but we couldn't find her. Now we know why. With her gone we can't use her spiritual power, so we have to use yours." Ryota explained. Kagome only wanted a summer. Not his whole life story. But before she could say anything, he continued to speak.

"You are her reincarnation after all." He teased. Kagome clenched her fists in anger.

"Soon everyone will fear you. You will become the demon of all demons. The best part of this is that you will be under our control the whole time. That InuYasha is just our test for you. After, it will be his brother and then other well known powerful demons. We tried to get this plan working a long time ago, before Naraku was defeated, so we could use you or Kikyo to kill him… but that never worked out." Kagome, at some point during this conversation, had turned her head and watched Ryota grab another weird looking shard thing. He walked over to her and then took her finger. He started pressing down until Kagome pulled her hand down, away from the shard. Kagome realized she was much stronger than usual. She then thought that she should use her new power to get out, but before she could, Ryota grabbed her hand and then pushed the point of the shard down onto her finger. She watched as it turned into black bubbles and flowed into her. All her pain that had went away had come back. Kagome gasped at how painful it felt and then she slowly closed her eyes. Once again, getting trapped in a never ending loop of a bad dream.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **No Wonder She Hat's her**

InuYasha smelled blood, and not just any blood. He smelled Kagome's blood. He soon felt an immense amount of guilt for letting her get caught. The guilt he started feeling started to turn into thoughts of regret. He quickly swallowed those feelings and started to run faster.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he stopped on top of a hill that had an overview of a large stone castle. He started to sense a strong amount of Demonic Energy that he had not felt before. He then started smelling a scent he had not smelled before. He looked back and saw no signs of Miroku and the others.

"I can't wait for them." He said as he turned around and started running towards the castle. The closer he got the the castle, the more the Demonic Power seemed to switch back and forth from Spiritual Power back to Demonic Power. It felt like Kagome's Spiritual Power mixed in with someone's Demonic Power. He started to worry. The Demonic energy he felt was not normal. It felt off in some kind of way.

"Brother!" Tokamo shouted as he ran into the room Ryota and Kagome were in. Kagome was still passed out on the table and Ryota was writing stuff down on a scroll on another table in the room. Ryota slowly turned his head and started at Tokamo in annoyance.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said as he pointed to his work.

"Yes. My apolo-"

"I don't need your petty ness. What do you want?" He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"The half bread is approaching." She said in monotone. Ryota looked up at her in surprise.

"I thought we had a barrier up!?" He said in frustration.

"We did, but it seems that this girls power is much stronger than we thought."

"Don't make excuses." He snapped. He started at frittered Tokamo and sighed.

"You have to buy us some more time. Get the others and go stall for me. She needs a little more time." He said as he rubbed his forehead, again, in annoyance.

"Yes brother." And with that, she left the room. Ryota looked over at Kagome.

"This is taking more time than expected. You are very strong and unwilling to work with me." He said in frustration.

"You just need a little more time."

When InuYasha got to the castle gate, he started hearing a familiar laugh. He looked up and, sitting on top of the wall, he saw a man. Someone walked up beside him. It was the girl. InuYasha wanted to spend as little time fighting as possible. He pulled out Tessaiga and pointed it at the door. Then a giant gust of wind came making InuYasha covered his face with the sleeve of his robe. When he moved his arm, the man in gray was standing on the tip of Tessaiga. He felt as light as a feather.

"You're not going to try and break in are you?" He said in a questioning voice with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So what if I am?" InuYasha said and then lifted Tessaiga up behind he and swung it down.

"Wind Sca-" before he could finish, the man in gray was right in front of him, only about a foot or so away.

"Tisk, Tisk. You shouldn't let your guard down." He said with a grin and then stabbed InuYasha right in the chest. He quickly pulled out his sword and kicked InuYasha. He went flying backwards and then rolling across the ground before stopping. InuYasha coughed up blood in pain. He held his wound as he slowly stood up with scratches all over his face.

"You're not as tough as I hoped you were. I guess you're pretty useless to us. Azusa?" The man questioned as he looked up the woman who came gliding down. InuYasha stabbed Tessaiga into the ground and held himself up with it.

"Do we really need this weakling? Look at him. He is almost done by the first blow." He said as he looked at InuYasha. InuYasha took a deep breath and then lifted Tessaiga from the ground. He smiled. The man was confused.

"You hit me once and you think it's over? Wow. You people are full of yourselves." He smiled as he lifted his sword again.

"I can't use Meido Zangetsuha. I could end up getting Kagome stuck in the portal again." He thought hard and then remembered an attack. Tessaiga started to turn into a shared texture.

"Adamant Barrage!" He yelled as he slashed his sword. A bunch of shared Adamant came flying at them. The man in gray was surprised and tried to fly away but a shard went through one wing, making him fall down. Adamant shares started to pires his chest. When the attack was over, the man fell to his knees and then onto his side with shards going straight through him.

"Serves you right you Jackass." InuYasha said and then after he looked up to see the girl flying out of the range of the attack. The girl floated to the ground and stood, bare foot, on the paint of an Adamant shard.

"He was pretty useless anyway." She said with a bored expression on her face. InuYasha looked at her in a little surprised.

"Don't expect me to be easily defeated though. I'm not a half assed weakling like him." And with that, she started getting a deformed smile on her face. A halo appeared. When she grabbed it, her wings and her whole outfit turned as black as night. When she looked up at InuYasha, her eyes were red.

"This is my true form." She said in a bubbly voice. She sounded as deformed as she looked. Before InuYasha could say anything, she put the halo in front of herself. She let go of it and it floated in the spot. She then clapped her hands and put her arms out to the sides. She slowly started moving them clockwise and more halos appeared were ever her hands went. Twelve new halos appeared around the original one. Then, they all started to fly at him. He dodged the first two but the third one cut him on the side of his left arm. Two more came and he dodged them but the third one after hit him again. He noticed a pattern. The first two would purposely miss in order to get him in the spot for the third attack. InuYasha always started to move when the third one came, that's why it wasn't a direct attack. Get got ready for the next two. When she shot them, he swung his sword.

"Wind Scar!" The wind scar appeared and made the ground go flying. The door to the castle broke into thousands of pieces but when he looked around, the girl was standing right on top of all the rubble. She started to laugh in a gurgly voice.

"You didn't actually think that would work did you? Oh you poor thing! Why don't I INLITEN THE MOOD!" She said with a laugh and then a bright light appeared. Then, InuYasha saw it.

"That's what I wanted! Were the two different Demonic energies colid!" InuYasha said to himself as he got ready. She fired the orb at him and then he swung.

"Backlash Wave!" He shouted and then her own attack went flying right back at her.

"What?! Noooooo!" She said as she faded away. When the attack was over, she was gone. Nothing was left of her. InuYasha was relieved that the fight was over, but angry that it took so long. He then went running into the castle. He ran down a huge hallway. He ran for a long time, but he soon realized that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's an illusion. It's hiding the barrier. He looked around and then noticed that there was a point in the hallway that looked different from another angle. He took his red Tessaiga and swung. A split piece of paper fell the the ground and the hallway turned into a dimly light room. There was a throne that was up some states. He saw someone sitting in it with there legs crossed as they clapped their hands.

"InuYasha. That was very impressive. Very good!" She said as she stood up. InuYasha raised his sword to her.

"Oh. No. I'm not fighting you. I don't fight." She said as she pulled out a small sack. She poured some powder on her hands.

"I only show you things you want to see. I wanted to show you something." She said and then bluw on the powder. The powder floated into the centre of the room as it started to take a shape. It was a human like form. Then it started to get colour. InuYasha first thought it was Kagome until the person the powder was making become more clear. This woman had created another Kikyo. InuYasha started at it. It looked just like her. Soon, InuYasha started to feel very angry at the woman for playing with his feelings.

"Stop playing with my emotions!" InuYasha said as he started swinging Tessaiga in the women's direction.

"Wind Sca-" he stopped when the fake Kikyo moved in front of his attacks path. The woman laughed with a mischievous smile.

"No wonder Kagome hates Kikyo. You still have feelings towards her. She was the second choice! That's why she was so hurt in the vision I sow! Everything is starting to make sense!" The girl said as she clapped her hands in excitement. InuYasha growled at her.

"What did you do with Kagome!" InuYasha demanded as he went to swing again. The fake Kikyo appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye with a bow ready to shoot. All of a sudden he started seeing visions of when he and Kikyo were defiled all those many years ago. He was frozen in place.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **One Surprise After Another**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she was not tied up anymore, so she slowly sat up on the table. She looked down at her close. She was wearing a white robe, white pants, and a red undershirt. Her hair was much, much longer than before. When she stood up, her hair was dragging in a long path on the ground. She went to touch it but when she looked at her hand she froze. She had the hands she had in her dream. The only difference was that there was no blood. She quickly brought her hands up to the top of her head and felt something that was never there before. She panicked and looked around the room for a mirror. She found one on the other side of the room and then ran to it. She ran ten times faster than before. When she looked in the mirror, she had ears like InuYasha but instead of white, they were black like her hair. She also had the same type robe, pants, and undershirt as he did but in opposite colours, like she did in her dream. She slowly stepped back in horror. Tears started to form in her eyes. She froze when she started smelling something familiar. The smell of a sweet fire burning on a cold night. She turned to the door and noticed it was opened.

"This is a trap. It must be… or it's another dream." She said as she slowly walked towards the door.

"This is no trap, nor is it a dream. Your spiritual power was to strong for the poison to take full affect. I realized that if this was the case, we had no more need for you. You can leave. I do not care what you do with your life now. But, if you want the antidote you will have to find me." A familiar voice said. It was Ryota's voice. Kagome looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but with no success she decided to find the source of the familiar smell. She ran out the door and into the hallway.

"Now lets see what happens now." Ryota appeared in the room Kagome had just left with a mischievous smile on his face and shortly after disappeared again.

"InuYasha. You poor creature. This is what I did to that poor girl of yours. I had her stuck in a never ending nightmare. But in your case, your stuck in the past. Kagome was stuck in the feature." The woman explained with a grin that InuYasha couldn't see. The fake Kikyo was now standing back in the middle of the room, but she still had the arrow pointed at InuYasha. The woman snapped her fingers and the fake Kikyo let go of the arrow. It shot right at InuYasha, but before it could hit, a gust of wind appeared and dirt went flying everywhere. When it cleared, the woman was surprised to see the arrow was stopped about an inch away from InuYasha's chest. It was Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Tokamo sitting in a thrown. She then shifted her head, and to her surprise, she saw Kikyo standing between Them. She started feeling anger and guilt all at the same time. Kagome was mentally still unstable to have too many feelings yet. She was not fully recovered, let alone being used to her new Demonic Power yet.

"How nice of you to drop in, Girl." Tokamo said with a grin. But before she could say anymore, Kagome appeared right in front of her and stabbed the arrow right into her heart. Tokamo gasped as she gazed into Kagome's red demon eyes and then she coughed up blood. Kagome quickly moved back into her original spot in the room. She watched as Tokamo grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Blood poured out and started to cover the floor where she stood. InuYasha slowly started to regain consciousness and when he looked straight ahead, he saw someone standing in front of him.

"Girl! How dare you! You will pay!" And then, Tokamo fell to the ground. Kikyo started to turn into dust. Kagome shook her head and her eyes went back to normal. She quickly turned around to see if InuYasha was ok and saw him getting ready to swing his sword. She jumped backwards and floated on to the top of the thrown. InuYasha looked at her and he froze.

"Ka-Kagome?" He stuttered as he asked and lowered his sword. Kagome nodded slowly.

"InuYasha?" They turned and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala running towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked as as he got ready to hit people with his staff. Sango was ready to throw her boomerang but Shippo just stared in one direction. He started at Kagome in disbelief. Sango and Miroku quickly did the same as they started to lower their weapons. Kagome slowly hopped of the throne and walked over to them.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. Shippo started to get tears in his eyes.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he ran up to her. He jumped and hugged her. She hugged him back with tears starting to stream down her face. Sango ran over to her and hugged her as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Sango said, also with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome said as she embraced both of them. Miroku slowly walked up to her.

"What did they do to you?" He asked as everyone stopped hugging.

"I found a shard by the river but I accidentally pir-"

"We know about that part." Shippo interrupted. Kagome looked at him with a surprised look.

"InuYasha told us." Sango clarified.

"Oh." She said as she looked at InuYasha who was still staring at her in disbelief.

"Well… the shard was actually poison. When I pricked my finger, the poison flowed into me. They did it a second time here. They said this poison was going to turn me demon. When I woke up just now, Ryota said that my spiritual power was to strong for the poison, so they gave up on me." Kagome explained with a worried look. InuYasha had still not come and hugged her or said anything. She started feeling angry when she realized that there was a fake Kikyo in the room. Kagome started to walk towards the hall that would take them outside. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed after her and felt like they were walking on eggshells again. They all sighed knowing that it was most likely InuYasha's fault.

"Kagome. How are we going to fix this? You can't stay like this forever." Shippo said when they got outside. He was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome did not answer. In order to fix this, they had to find Ryota. It was almost as if they were fighting Naraku again. Ryota was the puppet master pulling the strings. Everyone else did what he said or else. Ryota kidnapped Kagome to get InuYasha to follow, using Kikyo as a weapon to get under his skin. It was all the same and Kagome hated it.

"Kagome?"

"I don't know!" Kagome snapped and everyone stopped in surprise. Kagome froze when she realized what she did. Shippo was surprised and then jumped off her shoulders. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to sna-"

"No. It's ok. You're tired and you have been throw a lot. Just ignore Shippo for now. He has been getting on a lot of people's nerves." Miroku explained. Kagome felt guilty for snapping but also relief that she wasn't the only one who did it.

"But he is right." Sango said. Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"We need to find out how to fix this." Sango said as they watched Kilala turn into her bigger form.

"We need to find Ryota. He is the only one who can fix this." She said with sadness in her voice. Sango walked up to Kagome and started talking to her while Miroku stopped and waited for InuYasha, who was lagging behind.

"InuYasha… what happened that made Kagome so tense and aren't you worried about her?" Miroku asked when InuYasha caught up with him.

"There was a fake Kikyo." He said as he stared at the ground.

"And for some reason… I couldn't defeat her." He said as he stopped walking.

"It would have been so much easier for everyone if I just killed it." He said as he started to get angry.

"Go talk to her if you feel so bad about it." Miroku said as InuYasha looked up and watched Kagome talk to Sango. After a long wait, they started walking towards them.

"Sango, Shippo. We will go look in the forest from up above for any signs of this Ryota person." Sango turned and looked at InuYasha who looked very bothered. She then looked back at Kagome but she was looking in the other direction with her back facing them. Sango sighed as grabbed Shippo and then jumped onto Kilala's back. As soon as they were on, Kilala flew away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A Long Conversation**

Kagome started walking around the castle and InuYasha followed shortly after. InuYasha was thinking about what the last guy said.

"No wonder she hates her. She was the second choice." But the ones he couldn't get out of his head was the one he couldn't answer.

"That's why she was so hurt. You still have feelings for her." InuYasha never thought about it until now. Was Kagome the second choice? But as he thought, he realized that maybe the reason why he couldn't get any closer to Kagome was because of Kikyo. It was because of his feelings for Kikyo that Kagome ever let him go see her, but InuYasha had feelings towards Kagome since the moment he sow her. She was not the second choice and he didn't have feelings towards Kikyo anymore… was he being honest with himself? InuYasha started feeling guilty. They walked in silence for a very long time.

"Kago-"

"No. I don't want to talk." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Kagome was in the worst shape out of everyone. She turned into a demon, she was still recovering from the poison, she couldn't control her emotions, she was angry, disappointed, frustrated, annoyed, but most of all, sad. She was not stable. She had no control over anything anymore. Is this what it felt like to be a full demon? To Kagome, it felt awful.

"Kagome please-"

"NO!" She snapped as she turned around to face InuYasha. She had tears running down her face. InuYasha could see all the pain she was in.

"Kagome." He said sternly as he started walking towards her. She started walking backwards slowly.

"No! I don't want to take!" She said as she waved her hands in front of herself, trying to make him stop walking towards her.

"I don't want to talk!" She kept saying as she felt her back hit a tree. She slowly started to slid down the tree into a sitting position. She then buried her head into her arms as she still said the same thing over and over again. InuYasha walked up to her and then sat in front of her.

"Kago-"

"Before you say anything. You need to answer this for me." She struggled to say as she slowly looked up and wiped away tears with the sleeves of her robe.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She said as she started at InuYasha, and not with soft eyes this time. He looked at her with a little bit of surprise but he new why she was asking.

"I don't..." He said and then paused.

"I don't know." He said as he looked away. He didn't want to look at Kagome disappointed face.

"So I was the second choice." She said sarcastically and then laughed. InuYasha immediately turned his head to look at her. Her hair was covering her eyes, but he watched as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No. Kagome you weren't." He said as he tried to comfort her but she just pushed his hand away. She stood up and started walking again.

"Kagome! Wait." He said as he got up and walked up to her.

"Let's just… find Ryota so I can go home. You can stay here with your thoughts of Kikyo." She said as she turned around with a forced smile on her face with tears coming down her face. She tried to stop but she couldn't. She quickly turned back around when she couldn't keep the smile on anymore.

"Kagome. No!" InuYasha said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Kagome. I don't love Kikyo. If it makes you happy, I won't talk about her ever again, I won't ever think of her again." He said as he slowly started pulling her towards him.

"But Kagome… I can not lose you again. I care more about you than anything else in the word. The only reason why I couldn't kill the fake Kikyo was because that stupid lady did something to my head. She started playing memories I had almost forgotten." He explained. When he put both his hands on her shoulders and forced her to turn around, she just started at the ground.

"Kagome. I will always love you, no matter what happens." He said and then Kagome looked up in surprise. She never thought InuYasha would ever say something like that. She had tears going down her face. She closed her eyes in disbelief as she tried to pull away, but before she could, InuYasha leaned in and kissed her. She opened her eyes in surprise but quickly stopped trying to pull away. She slowly closed her eyes. He had never kissed her so passionately. Kagome's heart fluttered as he moved his hands from her shoulders to around her waist. She still had tears running down her face when she slowly pulled away. She slowly took in a deep breath as she looked into InuYasha's eyes. Kagome felt mixed up on the inside and her heart felt broken but InuYasha somehow made her feel like everything would be ok. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as she cried unto him. He hugged her as she leaned in.

"I feel so broken." She managed to say when she started to calm down.

"I felt so angry when I sow her but I don't hate Kikyo. I saved her countless times with my own free will but yet… it always hurt me when you went to find her." She explained. InuYasha knew he hurt her, but not so badly.

"I got jealous that you gave her all your attention but I know I shouldn't have. You loved her. She was here first. I shouldn't have ever cared. I hardly knew you anyway." She buried her head into InuYasha's robe and held onto him tightly. She felt like she was going to lose him by saying all these things she kept inside.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry." InuYasha felt her pain and felt guilty for it all. As she talked, InuYasha realized that he was the only reason why Kagome hated Kikyo. If he wasn't such an idiot then maybe they would have learned to work with each other more.

"It's all my fault that you're like this." He said after a long pause.

"No it's not." She said as she pulled away to see his pained face.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know any better back then. It was so long ago… it's almost hard to remember. Plus I should have been more careful… just like they said." She said as she thought back to the conversation she had with Tokamo. Then she felt angry again as she recoiled getting called a reincarnation. She quickly shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

"Come on. Let's go fix this." She said as she grabbed InuYasha's hand and started pulling him as she ran. He smiled and ran with her. Kagome could finally run as fast as InuYasha and not feel tired by doing it. She let go of his hand and jumped. She could jump so high. She slowly glided to the ground as she kept moving forward.

"Maybe being demon wasn't so bad." She said to herself as she stopped on a tree branch on a tall tree. She smiled when InuYasha grabbed her hand. They both looked up into the night sky.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **It's Been A Long Time**

InuYasha were running through the trees as they followed the scent that Kagome picked up on. InuYasha was quite impressed by how fast Kagome started to use her new demon powers. Now that Kagome was a demon, all her senses felt like they were on overdrive. To her own surprise, she was actually enjoy her power very much. As they ran, InuYasha kept sensing a demonic aura that he could not pinpoint until he glanced at Kagome right when it started to change back to spiritual power. He froze. Kagome tried stopping fast but she tripped and fell to the ground, rolling a little ways away forward before she actually stopped.

"Ow." She said as she rubbed her head. She turned around to see InuYasha gliding down towards her.

"Why did you stop? You're the reason I fell face first." She huffed as she crossed her arms. InuYasha didn't say anything. He just sat in his dog position and watched her. Then he saw it again. He watched as her aura changed from spiritual to demonic. It was not a normal demonic aura. It felt off in some way, and that bothered him. As InuYasha watched her, she was looking at how he was sitting. His knees bent to the side with his arms in between his legs as he leaned forward for more balance. Kagome looked down at her feet and moved them into the position he had his in. She then put her hands on the ground in between them and leaned on the for balance. She soon realized why he liked this position. It was pretty comfortable.

"Are you half demon or full demon?" He asked out of the blue. He then noticed the position she was sitting as she looked up. He looked down at his own position and noticed she copied him.

"Umm… I don't actually know." She said as she tilted her head.

"How do you not know? Do you feel demon or half demon?" He asked. She quickly looked at him in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to know what if feels like!? I have never been a demon before!" She said in annoyance and frustration as she gave InuYasha an unpleasant stair.

"They said they wanted to turn me into a demon. Then they said that they couldn't because my spiritual power was too powerful. That's all I know. End of story." She said as she crossed her arms. InuYasha looked at her with narrow eyes. Before they new it, there were having a seating competition.

"Crack!" InuYasha wiped his head around as she stood up quickly. He watched as the bushes moved. Kagome stood up and grabbed the back of his robe as she looked at the bush from over his shoulders. It moved until a girl came falling out face first. She looked exactly firmilyer.

"InuYasha!" The girl said as she lifted her head of the ground. InuYasha sighed as he walked over to her. She had fish ears, a red dress, long brown hair, and a necklace that looked similar to InuYasha's. Kagome stood in one spot as she tried to remember the girl that was standing in front of them. She got up and ran over to InuYasha. She hugged him but he didn't seem very impressed.

"Ai. What are you doing here?" He asked as he kneeled down to her height.

"Ai!" Kagome said as she remembered. InuYasha and Ai looked at her with confused looks. They had went to Hōraijima island to save Ai, Shion, Moegi, Roku, Dai, Asagi.

"No wonder I forgot." She said out loud as she thought, ignoring the look on both their faces.

"Who's that InuYasha?" Ai asked in a whisper. She didn't want agent the woman she saw in front of her. The woman clearly knew her, but she didn't know the woman. InuYasha turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Can she not sense the aura?" InuYasha asked himself.

"That's Kagome… remember?" He asked as he moved out of the way so Ai could get a setter look. Ai's eyes slowly widened in shock.

"That's Kagome!" She said in surprise.

"What happened to her? Is she ok? I thought she was human? Is she the one giving off the wired aura I felt? Where is everyone else? Why are you guys alone? Do you two lov-" InuYasha quickly covered her mouth.

"Let's… start with one question at a time." He sighed as he slowly moved his hand.

"I asked first though. So answer the question." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and stood up.

"Oh! Yes! The others will be so happy to see you!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him. Kagome watch as she tried pulling him, but he didn't move. Kagome walked up behind him quietly. InuYasha sighed as Ai pulled. Kagome looked over both of InuYasha's shoulders and then stood behind him. She closed her eyes and sighed. She moved her hands directly behind him and then shoved him forward. He stumbled before he actually started walking. Kagome ran up to his side.

"What was that for?" InuYasha whined as her with narrow eyes.

"From the looks of it, they haven't seen you since the last time we met… sooooo I thought it would be nice to say hello." She said with a soft smile. InuYasha noticed that Kagome now had two fangs. She didn't seem to notice so he didn't say anything.

"But we have to find Ryota!" He said said matter of factly. Kagome shook her head.

"You may not get a chance to see them for a while." She insisted. InuYasha gave up fighting with Kagome. He knew he was getting nowhere with her. Ai showed Kagome and InuYasha through the forest and then out into a valley. There was red tulips everywhere. Kagome stopped and stood in awe. InuYasha was still being pulled by Ai but he turned and sow she was amazed. When he realized he was getting pretty far away he decided she would probably start following again.

"Kagome!" He called out. He watched as she turned and looked at him in surprise. She quickly ran over to him. She liked the fact that she could run fast.

"Were here!" Ai said as they stopped on top of a hill. The hill overlooked a small village that was surrounded by the valley and its red tulips. Ai lot go of InuYasha's hand and started running towards it. InuYasha sighed.

"They're not going to let us in." He said as he crosses his arms. Kagome walked up beside him.

"The kids are half demons. You will be fine." Kagome said as she started walking. InuYasha grabbed her hand and she looked back at him.

"I know I will be fine." He said as he sighed.

"But I don't know about you." He said as he looked back ot the village.

"I look like you. I'm fin." And with that she started walking again, slipping her hand out of InuYasha's grasp. He sighed again and then followed after her.

When they got to the village, the quickly noticed that it was filled with half demons. Ai was waiting for them at the entrance to the village. They walked up to her and she grabbed both InuYasha and Kagome's hands and pulled them. They walked for a bit until they got to a house. Before Ai could say anything, the door swung open and there was a blue haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Ai. Where have you be-" she stopped when she looked up at InuYasha. She quickly slammed the door in there faces. Kagome and InuYasha heard yelling and running footsteps from inside. The door slowly started to open again and several kids were standing in the doorway.

"InuYasha!" The kids said one by one. There was the blue haired girl, a boy with pink hair and ram horns, a green and orange haired boy, and a boy that had orange and green hair. The boys with matching hair colour looked like twins and the girl with blue hair also had a necklace similar to InuYasha's.

"Who's that?" One of the twins asked as he pointed to Kagome.

"It's me! Kagome!" She said as she spun around in a cercel. She then watched as their jaws dropped.

"But you were a human!" The boy with pink hair said in shock.

"Shion! Manners." The girl with blue hair said as she shook her hair.

"It's ok. He is right." Kagome said matter a factly.

"How did? What did? You're a demon now?" One of the twins asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders like it was not a big deal. InuYasha watched her actions and listened to her speak. She was not acting herself. She would have explained everything to them by now and they would have been off to find Ryota by now. InuYasha was a little worried. He also noticed that she didn't seem to care about things as much as she used to. It was almost like the demonic power was changing her.

"Ok. Kagome. We came, now let's go." InuYasha said as he started walking, but before he could, Kagome grabbed the back of his robe.

"You can't just leave." Kagome said she she put a hand to her hip and sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit. Have you." One of the twins said in annoyance as he crossed his arms. InuYasha automatically shot him a nasty star that made the twin shiver. InuYasha sighed when he realized that Kagome wasn't going to tell them what happened.

"We have to go find Ryota. Ryota is the demon who turned Kagome into a demon." InuYasha explained.

"We have no time to was-"

"But Kagome is way cooler as a demon. Why would you want to take that away from her?" The other twin questioned. InuYasha started to get angry.

"She is a demon. Don't you want this?"

"NO!" InuYasha shouted in annoyance. Everyone jumped at his sudden mood change. InuYasha turned around and ran away.

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have forced him to come when he was in a bad mood." Kagome said as she started walking.

"It's not your fault. Just make sure you visit some day! Ok?" Ai said as she waved Kagome goodbye. Kagome turned her head and smiled.

"We will." She said and then ran to find InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **God's Of Good And Evil**

When Kagome found InuYasha, he was sitting on a high tree branch. He was starting at the sky wondering about things he wish he did wonder. He wondered if Kagome was ok and what was the demon poison doing to her. She was changing and he didn't know how to fix it. Kagome was wondering what he was thinking about. She then started hopping up the tree. InuYasha glanced at her but then quickly went back to looking at the sky. It's bin night longer than usual.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome struggled to say. He sat up and looked down at her. She was trying to get onto a branch in the middle of the tree. He quickly jumped down to her and carried her up to his original spot.

"InuYasha." Kagome said as she sat beside him. He just started at the sky.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she watched him sigh. He didn't say anything.

"Why don't you ever tell me any?" She asked as she turned her head and looked at the sky. He quickly turned his head and looked at her. He turned to look back at the sky before saying anything.

"Kagome." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't tell you anything because you worry about everything." He explained. Kagome slowly turned her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm worried about you Kagome." He said, making Kagome look at him with confusion.

"Your not acting like yourself." Kagome was surprised he noticed her mood change before she did.

"Your spiritual power is fighting with your demonic power and they are very unbalanced. The worst thing is is that your demonic power does not feel right. It feels like… what did a tainted Jewel shard feel like?" He asked trying to find an example.

"I don't know… it was so long ago. I think it felt sorta lost… and broken… sad… complicated." She babbled.

"That's sorta what your demonic power feels like. It feels out of place and… it feels darker than any demonic power I have ever felt. Your spiritual power won't be able to handle to much more of this fighting inside you." He said as he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. She looked at him and she was glad she wasn't the only one worried, but she was sad. She started to like her demonic power, but she knew she was human. She wasn't supposed to be a demon. That's just not how it worked.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said as she smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you care." Tears started to roll down her face, one by one and she didn't know why. InuYasha wiped away her tears with his sleeves. She grabbed one of his hands that was on her cheek and she held it there. She slowly closed her eyes. InuYasha leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he moved his other hand around her. They pulled away to take a breath and then kissed again.

"Kagome? InuYasha?" They heard and quickly let go of each other and moved away. They then looked down and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala looking for them.

"InuYasha?" Miroku called out.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out.

"Where are you?" Sango called out hoping she would get an answer. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and then they both glided to the ground.

"There you guys are!" Shippo said as he ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"We have been looking everywhere for you!" Sango said.

"We have a problem." Miroku said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she slipped out of InuYasha's reach.

"The night."

"I know." InuYasha said as he looked up.

"It's been almost three days since we started this mission and the moon hasn't moved an inch. It's been night for three days." Sango explained. Kagome looked up at the sky. She didn't know how long she had been in the castle for, but it felt like forever.

"WAIT! It's been three days!?" Kagome said in shock after she realized what Sango had said.

"Yes." Miroku said.

"I guess that's what happens when you sleep for a long time." Kagome said sarcastically. InuYasha looked at her and she had pained eyes.

"It's ok Kagome. Since your a demon for now, you won't age. Demons don't get old like humans." Shippo explained after he saw how sad she looked.

"What about half demons?" She asked as she turned to InuYasha. He didn't answer. He just slowly looked away.

"Oh. I guess I forgot about them." Shippo said as he thought. Shippo just figured Kagome was a full demon by the extent of her demonic energy. Kagome started thinking.

"Am I a half demon or a full demon?" She thought.

"We don't age like humans do. Lucky for us, we get to live for a long, long time." InuYasha explained with his back to the group.

"That makes sense." Miroku said as he thought.

"Anyway." Sango said as she started to get sirius.

"We found something." Sango said. InuYasha turned around as she pulled out a shard looking thing from a sack she had. Kagome immediately grabbed it from her and threw it to the ground.

"Kagome!?" Everyone questioned in surprise but they stopped when they saw her face. Kagome looked horrified. She started at the ground with tears coming don't her face as she started getting visions of her dream again.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled as Sango went to walk forward.

"Why?" Shippo asked shyly.

"That's the thing." She said as she turned to InuYasha.

"That's the shard?" He asked as he looked at it. It was much smaller than a regular shard and it was also a darker shade of pink.

"Where did you find it." InuYasha said and before long, everyone was on there way to the spot the poisonous shard was found. They stopped in front of a big tree.

"It was right here." Shippo said as he hopped over to a spot right infront of the tree. Kagome slowly walked up to the tree and placed her hand on it.

"Ka-go-me." Kagome jumped back in surprise.

"Did you guys here that?" She asked as she turned around.

"Great. She's hearing things now." Shippo said in a worried voice. Then, he got a whack on the head by Sango's boomerang.

"We didn't hear anything." Sango said as she placed her boomerang back on her back. Kagome turned back towards the tree and placed her hand back on it with closed eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a white misty placed. She immediately thought she was in her dead again and felt terrified.

"Be calm my child." She heard a voice say. She looked around and spotted something to her right. She turned to look at it. It was small and had wings. When it got closer, Kagome realized it was a Fairy.

"I am Masyko. I control the good and evil in this world." She explained. Kagome looked at her with confusion.

"I called you here because I sense a great unbalanced in the world." She continued.

"Ryota, a demon from the underworld, was made his way here to your world and has created an imbalance." Kagome quickly started putting two and two together.

"He planned this." She said as she thought.

"Yes. I saw what happened to you and I do apologize." She said with her head down.

"Can you fix this!?" Kagome blurted out without realizing it. Masyko shook her head in defeat.

"I can not. He was correct when he said you had to find him. That is why I brought you here. I wanted to help you. The imbalance he brought to this world was you. When he gave you unstable demonic power, he created a time warp."

"That's why it has been night for three days." Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes. Now listening child. Ryota is a very mischievous young man. He will do anything to stay in your world. You must not let the demon power get the best of you for the time being. You can not feel hatred or anger towards people or else all hell will rain upon this world." Kagome looked at her in shock.

"But why me?" Kagome asked as she started looking sad. This was a lot of pressure for one girl to take. She literally had the world in her hands.

"I believe Ryota chose you because he knows you do not come from this world. With you poisoned with unstable demonic power, you affect both this world and your own." Masyko explained. Kagome looked at her in horror.

"You mean, if I do anything in this world, it affects world as well?!" She said in fear. Masyko nodded. Kagome fell to her knees in defeat. She felt heavy and out of breath. Masyko floated down to her eye level.

"I believe you can fix this." Kagome didn't believe her words. Masyko made a light appear and then disappeared. In its place was a necklace with white and black beads and a Yin and Yang pendant.

"The beds are protected beads. They will protect you from Ryota's demonic shards. The Yin and Yang pendant will balance out your demonic and spiritual power." She explained as she put it over Kagome's head.

"I also noticed your hair was dragging on the ground and getting filthy dirty." And with the snap of her fingers, Kagome's hair was beautifully braided. Kagome stood up and spun around.

"Thank you." She said as she stopped and looked at Masyko. Masyko gave her a gentle smile.

"There is one last thing I must tell you before you leave." She said. Kagome nodded her head to show she was listening.

"In order to destroy Ryota, you have to send him back to the underworld." She explained.

"I understand InuYasha has the Tessaiga. The Tessaiga has the power to do that."

"That's right!" Kagome said as she remembered its power.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" She exclaimed. Masyko nodded her head.

"But I warn you, it won't be easy. Ryota is a trickster and a god like me. He has the power to do a lot of damage with the snap of a finger." Kagome then remembered when Ryota blocked InuYasha's attack and sent him flying with one swing. Kagome started to get worried again. When Masyko sow this she started to talk again.

"In order for InuYasha to defeat Ryota, he needs your confidence." She said. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I will do my best." Kagome said nervously. Masyko smiled and then snapped her fingers again. A bright light slowly appeared.

"Believe in InuYasha and in you Kagome." And with that Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he ran up to her. She opened her eyes and found herself back at the tree with a hand on it.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Kagome turned around in confusion but the quickly realized what he meant.

"I don't actually know… but I meat a Fairy. She said she was a god named Masyko." She explained as she thought.

"She gave me this." Kagome said as she lifted up the necklace around her neck.

"She said it would protect me from Ryota's demonic shards and balance out my spiritual and demonic energy." She continued.

"She also said Ryota is a god from the underworld. The only way to defeat him is to use Tessaiga's Meido Zangetsuha attack."

"That makes sense. If he is from the underworld, then he just has to go back." Miroku said with a finger on his chin.

"I have never heard of a god named Masyko." Sango said in confusion.

"I have." InuYasha said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"She is the god of good and evil. She balances the two different powers. She is a fairy." He said with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"How do you know about her?" Shippo asked in shock.

"All half demons know her or know of her." He said as he opened his eyes.

"She comes to meat every half demon when they are born to balance out there demonic power so it doesn't take over." He explained.

"Since my demonic power came from one of the most powerful demons in the land, she could not help me." He said as he leaned against the tree.

"So that's why you have the Tessaiga. Since she couldn't do it, your father gave you a sword that could." Kagome said.

"I guess even a god can only do so much." Miroku said and that reminded Kagome about another thing Masyko said.

"Ryota is a demon god and is very mischievous. Masyko said that he will do anything to stay here on earth." She then remembered that Masyko told her that her works and this world was in the palm of her hand. She decided not to say anything. She didn't want to worry people.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" InuYasha said as he stood up. Everyone nodded and soon they were off again.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Anger And Fear**

InuYasha and Kagome ran for a long time with Kilala by their sides. They didn't know how long they were running for but they started to get tired. Kagome was the only one who did not feel tired. InuYasha felt tired and had slowed down a little while they ran. Kilala had also slowed down and Sango could see she was tired. Shippo had fallen asleep in Miroku's lap and Miroku fell asleep leaning on Sango.

"We should stop for a bit." Sango yelled up to Kagome, who was leading the group. InuYasha didn't want to waste anytime sitting around but he knew he needed to rest and he was also worried that Kagome was overworking herself.

"Just a little bit more." Kagome yelled back. Sango and InuYasha looked at each other and sighed.

"InuYasha, go talk to her." Sango said. InuYasha nodded and then ran a little faster to catch up with Kagome. Kagome glanced at InuYasha when he appeared but quickly went back to focus on where she was running.

"Kagome. We should rest." InuYasha said. Kagome was surprised to hear him say that.

"I've never heard you say that before." Kagome said as she looked at him. He did look tired. She then turned her head to look at the others. She saw how exhausted everyone was and then felt guilty.

"Ya. Ok." She said and then everyone slowed to a stop. Kilala sat Miroku and Shippo down on the ground gently before transferring to her original size. Sango sat next to Miroku and slowly started to drift off to sleep with Kilala already asleep in her lap.

"I'll go get some firewood." Kagome said as she started walking but was stopped by someone grabbing her hand. She turned to see InuYasha looking at her with carrying eyes.

"I'll help." He said as he started to walk with her.

"But you're tired. Go rest." She insisted. InuYasha shook his head.

"I don't need to sleep to regain my energy." He said as he bent down and picked up some sticks. When he stood back up, he looked at her.

"You should rest two." Kagome gave him a soft smile.

"I'm not tired at all. I'm actually more restless than usual." She said with the usual soft smile and exited expression.

"Now I know why you're always so restless." She teased as she nudged him with a smile. He couldn't help but smiled back. When they gathered enough wood, they headed back to the group and then started the fire. Everyone, except InuYasha and Kagome, was fast asleep. They made the fire a ways away from the others so the light wouldn't wake them up. Kagome sat down in front of a tree and patted the ground beside her, gesturing for InuYasha to sit beside her. As soon as he sat down, Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as he laid his head on the top of hers. They sat like this for a long time.

"InuYasha." Kagome said nervously.

"Yes?" He questioned. He could hear the nervousness in her vaice.

"There was one more thing that Masyko told me." She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"So... the necklace will protect me from the poison and the imbalanced energy..." InuYasha knew she was trying to say something because she had already told him that.

"You already told me that." He said as he waited for an answer.

"Well... they don't protect me... fully." She said as she pulled away. InuYasha look at her with concern.

"I am emotionally imbalanced. If I am angry or feel hate... I could turn into a full demon and destroy this world here and mine back home." She explained as she stood up and started pacing. InuYasha started at her in disbelief.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this?!" He said as he stood up in anger.

"I didn't think you needed to... know..." she said as she looked down at the ground.

"That's why I wanted to continue." InuYasha wasn't listening. He was to angry with her to listen.

"Kagome. We don't know when we will ever find him!" He said as he started to raise his voice. Kagome started to panic and started to shush him.

"You can't brush off something like that." InuYasha said as he got more frustrated.

"InuYasha. I told you that-"

"No! You should have told us!" He yelled.

"You never tell me anything!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why would I tell you anything if you don't tell me!" She yelled in her defence. Shippo was slowly starting to wake up.

"You can't play that card on me because I am never keeping something that big from you!" InuYasha yelled back.

"I hate you!" Kagome yelled in a deeper voice than usual. InuYasha watched as her eyes started to change. She noticed her own anger and quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. When Shippo opened his eyes, he watched Kagome speed away.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled with an arm extended in her direction. Shippo slowly crawled out of Miroku's lap and walked over to InuYasha.

"What happened?" Shippo asked with a yone. He could sense something was wrong. InuYasha didn't answer him. He just stared of in Kagome's direction. Before Shippo could say anything else, InuYasha started to run after Kagome.

"How far did she run?" He asked after running for a long time. He still had her sent, but he couldn't find her to save his life. It soon started to rain.

"Gahh! Water! Kagome!" He called but he received no answer. He kept running until he came to a cave. He stopped in front of it and noticed Kagome's scent was coming from inside. He slowly walked in and saw Kagome sitting with her knees tucked into her chest and her head buried into her crossed arms. He slowly walked in front of her and sat in his usual dog position with his back towards her.

"Are you still mad?" Kagome slowly lifted her head up to see InuYasha's wet hair and back. This reminded her about the time she saved Kikyo from Naraku's Miasma. Kagome remember that the only reason why she saved her was because she was the only one who could save her.

"No." Kagome said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Kagome said as she bared her head into her arms again. InuYasha heard movement and then turned around. Kagome was back in her original position.

"I understand not telling the others, but why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he tilted his head. He then heard her start to sniffle.

"Because you would put your life on the line for mine." She said as she tried to hold in her tears.

"That's my job. I protect y-"

"No!" Kagome said as she looked straight at him.

"You only think about yourself, idiot. If you put your life on the line for me and something happens and you die I will never forgive myself! I wouldn't be able to go on!" Kagome said as she let the tears roll down her face. InuYasha was surprised by how worried she looked. In InuYasha's mind, protecting Kagome was a little thing to do. He would never die. It hasn't happened yet and it never would.

"Kagome, I'll be fi-"

"But I won't!" Kagome yelled and it made InuYasha jump. He watched as Kagome's eyes started to change again. She quickly shook her head and buried it into her arms again. InuYasha started to feel guilty for Kagome's pain. InuYasha and Kagome sat in silence for a very long time. InuYasha listened to Kagome cry.

"Kagome." He said in his soft voice. The one that made Kagome get goosebumps and the one that sounded like it was only for her ears. She heard shuffling and then felt something warm and soft on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head to the right and was met by InuYasha's white hair. He had his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not good at talking to people or listening to what they are saying ether. I'm not good at showing how much I care. I'm not good at being there for you. I'm not good at comforting you. I'm not good at taking your advice." He said with sadness in his voice.

"But I want to be good at comforting you and being there for you... and listening to you." Kagome started playing with his wet hair.

"I want you understand that I don't mean to be like this." InuYasha stopped when he heard crying. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. He was confused on why she was crying now.

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly.

"You already do all those things." She said as tiers ran down her face. She leaned towards InuYasha and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you InuYasha." She said softly. InuYasha was still confused.

"Thank you for what?" InuYasha asked.

"Thank you for being there for me and listening to me and for comforting me." She said as she buried her head into InuYasha's robe. Kagome then pulled away and kissed him. InuYasha kissed her back. All of a sudden, he started getting flashbacks about all the times he comforted Kagome when she was mad or sad and all the times he protected her. He pulled away with tears in his eyes. He was very confused. When his eyes started to adjust to the cave again, he noticed Kagome was staring at him in confusion.

"Did you do that?" He asked in confusion as he wiped his eyes.

"Do what?" Kagome was just as confused as he was.

"I started seeing flashbacks of you and me. It felt warm but it also felt sad and very lost and confused." Kagome started to think. She felt warm but sad and lost. When she kissed him, she had memories from back then in her mind.

"Did I do that?" She asked herself out loud.

"So you did do that!?" InuYasha asked in surprise.

"Well, I don't know." Kagome said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then try and do it again." InuYasha blurted out. Kagome looked at him in surprise as she blushed. InuYasha then realized what he said.

"Well. I mean... only if you wa-" before he could finish, Kagome had leaned in and kissed him again. He kissed her back but nothing happened this time. Kagome slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"Well?" She asked.

"No... nothing happened." He said as he thought.

"Maybe it's me sharing my emotions?" She said out loud to herself... again.

"Your emotions?" InuYasha asked as he remembered the feelings. He felt jumbled up inside. Lost, confused, sad, mad, happy. He then looked up at Kagome who was still thinking.

"Kagome. Is that how you feel?" He asked. Kagome looked up in confusion. She then realized that he was talking about the flashbacks and how she felt when he saw them. She slowly turned her head and looked away. InuYasha put a hand on the side of her head and slowly made her look at him.

"Kagome." He said sternly.

"Let's not keep anything from each other anymore." He said as Kagome held his hand in place. She leaned on it. It was warm to her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back. They stayed like this for a long time. Soon, Kagome was asleep in InuYasha's arms. When the rain stopped, he picked her up, bridal-style, and headed back to the others.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Washed Away Trust**

InuYasha walked for a long time. He didn't want to run in fear of waking Kagome. He looked at her. She was cuddled up to his chest with her head buried into his chest. Her breath was warm as he felt it go through his robe. It made him have goosebumps. When InuYasha got to the spot, everyone was gone. He sighed in annoyance.

"That can't just stay can they." He said with a twitching eyebrow. He looked around and everything was dry.

"Did it not rain here?" He whispered in confusion. The grass was dry on his feet and the fire looked like it had just went out. He sniffed the air.

"Damn it. The only scent I can get is the one here." He said in frustration.

"They must have left a long time ago." He said as he jumped into a tree.

"Shippo was awake when I left. He knows that we wouldn't have just left. They must have gone after something... but what." He said as he sat on a branch with Kagome in his lap. He continued to sniff the air but he still couldn't pick up a new or unfamiliar smell.

"Inu... Yasha." He heard Kagome say and he looked down at her. She slowly started to open her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up.

"I can't find the others." He said as he looked around. Kagome did the same.

"I can smell them but-"

"It doesn't lead anywhere." InuYasha finished.

"Hey! We finished each other's sentences! You know what that means?" She asked excitedly. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"We were meant to be!" She said as she put her hands together and slowly swayed side to side. InuYasha smiled.

"I already new that." He said as he pecked her cheek. Kagome blushed as she smiled.

"We should go look for them." InuYasha said as he jumped to the ground with her. He gently placed her on the ground and started to run before she grabbed his hand.

"I don't know. I think they will be fine. At the moment, I have a feeling that we should go and find Ryota. Something tells me we will meet them on the way." She said as she pulled InuYasha in the other direction. He didn't fight back. He just followed her.

"If you say so." He said as she let go of his hand. They ran for a long time in silence until Kagome had a thought.

"What if this is a trap? Ryota was the one who told me to go find him. He could know everything about us. I was passed out for most of the time but from what I remember Tokamo can read memoirs. Tokamo could have told Ryota about everything." She said as she started to slow down. InuYasha slowed down with her and the grabbed her hand.

"Whatever it is, we will get through it together." He said with a smile. Kagome looked at his smile and then smiled back.

"Ok." She said and then they started running fast, hand in hand.

They ran until they came across a massive mountain. They had stopped at the bottom of it were there was a cave entrance. The cave had Ryota's sent all over it. Kagome held her hands close to her chest. InuYasha looked at her from the side.

"You don't have to go in." He said. She looked at him and then took a deep breath.

"We are doing this together." She said as she grabbed his hand. He grabbed hers back and nodded. They then ran into the dark cave. Kagome was surprised she could see.

"Do dogs see in the dark?" She asked herself as they continued to run. They came across a massive door. It looked like it was made of wood. It was painted red and had two gold handles. InuYasha pulled out Tessaiga and got ready to swing until it opened.

"No need. I was expecting you... though it took much longer than expected. I did tell all the demons to leave you. Maybe they didn't listen." They heard Ryota's voice say. Kagome thought. They didn't fight any demons at all. Kagome was too busy worrying to notice.

"Or was it Masyko who stopped you." Kagome looked at InuYasha in horror.

"How did he find you!?" She asked herself in fear.

"For a priestess, your thoughts are very open." Ryota said as he chuckled. Kagome was terrified.

"Leave her alone!" InuYasha said in anger as he stepped in front of her.

"You can't protect her by standing in front of her. Anyway. To answer your question. The only reason why I can read your mind is because you were pricked by my poisonous shard." He explained.

"If I tried, I wouldn't be able to read the "Dog's" mind. Plus, I wouldn't want to. He's to stupid and to dim witted for my liking." InuYasha growled at the sound of the word dog. He hated being called a dog, mutt, pup, anything that had to do with canines.

"Oh! Did I hit a nerve?" Ryota teased.

"Your a nerve!" InuYasha yelled. They heard laughing that slowly quite drove silence. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"It will be ok." Kagome nodded and then they ran thro the door, hand in hand. A bright light appeared and then disappeared.

InuYasha opened his eyes, looked at Kagome, and realized she wasn't there. He was holding on to nothing. He looked around to see if she was around him but all he was surrounded by was grass and flowers.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"She can't hear you. I trapped her in a barrier. I'm surprised you two walking into my trap so easy. Especially after all they talk about being ok and getting through this together." A shadow appeared in the distance.

"My plan was originally to get Kagome to kill you, but she is a little busy right now. I will have to hold you off until then." He stopped and then snapped his fingers. A floating bubble appeared and InuYasha was surprised to see Kagome trapped in there. She was curled up into a ball position.

"What did you do with Kagome!" InuYasha demanded as he pulled out Tessaiga.

"I simply put her in a trans of her worst nightmare. When she starts to feel the hatred she has towards you, I will let her go. She will turn into a full demon and dispose of you." InuYasha remember watching her eyes. They looked exactly like his eyes when his demon blood took over.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he swung his sword.

"Wind scar!" He shouted as his sword hit the ground. He watched as bits of depre when flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Ryota was standing in the same place with his sword in front of him.

"He blocked the attack!" He said to himself in shock.

"That little attack has no affect on me." Ryota said with a grin.

 *******  
 **(In Kagome's nightmare)**

Kagome opened her eyes and was surprised to see she was standing by the sacred tree. She looked around and panicked when she couldn't find InuYasha.

"What happen!? Where's InuYasha!?" She asked herself. She then heard familiar laughing and turned around to see Ryota standing beside her.

"You again!" She said as she jumped back.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to show you when InuYasha is doing at the moment." He said as he pointed at the tree. InuYasha came from behind in.

"Kagome?" He called out.

"InuYasha!" She called back.

"He can't hear you or see you. We are merely observing him." Ryota said as he looked down at InuYasha. Kagome looked back at InuYasha. A bright light appeared in front of him.

"He says he loves you, correct? I thought that I might test that theory." Ryota said as Kikyo appeared in from of them. InuYasha started at her in awe.

"Ki-kikyo." He said softly.

"How are you..." he said a she walked up to her.

"You died. You're not real!" He said as he stopped and pulled out Tessaiga. He went to swing but the fake Kikyo started to walk up to him and he stopped. She put a hand on his face.

"InuYasha. It's me." Kagome felt tears in her eyes.

"Kikyo. I thought I lost you." InuYasha said as he slowly dropped Tessaiga. Kikyo brought both her hands to his face and started to pull him towards herself.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she looked away.

"I don't want to watch anymore!" She yelled. Ryota snapped his fingers and Kagome swung back around.

"You will watch!" Ryota said. Kagome cried as she watched InuYasha kiss Kikyo. He wrapped his arms around her like he did hip with her. Kagome closed her eyes shut trying not to believe what had happened. She started feeling angry and she tried to stop the hatred from eating away at her. She had so many people she loved on her mind. She doesn't want to kill anyone. She remembered her dream.

"I can't kill anyone." She cried.

"This is just a dream! InuYasha would never do something like that!" She said. Ryota smiled.

"But he did. Can't you see? This is all happening now!" He said as he gestured to InuYasha and Kikyo. Kagome felt her hatred eat more and more away at her.

"I don't hate InuYasha!" She cried.

"You don't hate InuYasha for only loving you because you were his second choice? You don't feel angry at him for lying to you?" Kagome closed her eyes as she felt her body start to change. Her claws grow longer and she felt demonic power race through her.

"I don't hate... InuYasha." She said as she started to feel her body go limp. She opened her eyes.

"Don't... hate... Inu..." everything started to fade into blackness as she closed her eyes again.

"Hate... InuYasha." She opened her eyes with a grin on her face. Her eyes were as red as blood and her peuples were purple.

InuYasha heard Kagome start to cry and he felt angry.

"Let her go!" He said as he swung his sword. Ryota blocked it and then knocked InuYasha onto his back.

"If you can't kill me, then how will you defend yourself from her? She is turning demon. She will soon be a full, heartless, blood sucking, killing mishel. You will never be able to save her." Ryota said as they looked at her. The bubble started to deform. InuYasha watched as Kagome started to change.

"What did you show her!" InuYasha demanded as he ran towards Ryota.

"I showed her her beloved forgetting about her, finding out his first lover was alive, and realizing she was always the second choice." Ryota said as he blocked his attack once again.

"That's not true! I would never do that to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he pushed harder on Ryota's sword. This time, Ryota's sword started to crack under pressure and he had to move. He quickly dodged the attack and disappeared. InuYasha turned around to find him standing in front of Kagome.

"But Kagome seems to think that would happen. I actually almost lost the battle with her. All she needed was a push in the right direction." InuYasha watched as the beads around Kagome's neck started to glow. The necklace started to float until it exploded. Beads went flying everywhere and broke the bubble. Kagome fell down to her feet. She was looking down.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked up with a grin. InuYasha watched her and saw her red eyes. She was full of hatred and anger.

"It's all my fault." InuYasha said.

"Yes it is." Ryota said with a smile.

"InuYasha." Kagome spoke.

"Kagome! That wasn't me!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to reason with her.

"Kagome's gone. Kagome was the one who loved you. She was the one who carried for you. She was also the one who watched her trust in you wash away." InuYasha didn't know what to do. Kagome came rushing at him with her claws.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Last Breath**

InuYasha dodged her attacks. He ran zigzag and jumped all around. Ryota watch with pleasure. InuYasha started to noticed Kagome's speed was increasing with every attack.

"There's still hope!" He said. He pulled out Tessaiga.

"If you get a sword, I get to have a weapon too. Why not... a bow." She said mischievous.

"You can die by the hands of your second love just like your first!" She yelled as a bow appeared out of nowhere. It was her spiritual power.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Ryota sighed.

"Kagome's not in there anymore "Dog." She just told you so." Ryota said in annoyance.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped away from Kagome. She started getting ready to fire. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome as she let go of the arrow. InuYasha barely dodged it. The arrow was so fast, it grazed his arm. He winced in pain as he held his arm. He turned and saw her getting ready to fire again. He jumped as she fired. She missed him again.

"In a fight, you're supposed to attack the attacker... you know that right? This game is getting pretty boring." She said as she yond. The bow disappeared and then she appeared right in front of InuYasha. She took her claws and clawed him right down the middle of his chest. He yelled in pain as he hit the ground.

"You're not challenging, but that's to be expected from a half breed." She said as she walked up to his side,

"Time to finish you off." She said as she made the bow appear." InuYasha was at a lose. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't hurt her. He just laid there as he had expected his end.

"Die InuYasha!" She yelled. InuYasha waited for the pain with closed eyes, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw tears in her eyes. She was shaking. Her eyes were still red and the bow was still in her hand, but she was frozen in place.

"Inu... Yasha..." she managed to say.

"Run... away..." she said as she slowly pulled the bow back. InuYasha saw she was struggling.

QKagome opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark abyss. There was nothing around her and the only thing she could hear was her own thoughts.

"I'm the second choice."

"I'm no one."

"He never loved me."

"I hate him." She cryer as the thoughts got louder and louder. She curled up into a ball and tried to remember all the happiness in her life, but she couldn't remember anything. All she could think about was hatred. She felt broken, betrayed, lost, angry, sad.

"I can't lose you." She froze to the sound of those words. They were the only words she could remember but she couldn't recognize the voice. She thought hard.

"Kagome!" She heard as she turned around. She saw a boy with white hair, dog ears, a read robe and pants, with bare feet. He was starting right at her with a sword in his hand.

"Who is he?" She asked herself sat she look at him. The words I can't lose you came to mind again. She watched as the boy raged back and for from an attack. An arrow appeared and shot, it grazed his arm. Another arrow appeared and missed. The boy then appeared in front of her until someone clawed him right down the chest. She slowly approached the boy and looked at him as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Die InuYasha!" Everything froze. She started to cry again.

"InuYasha!" She cried out as she remembered everything now. She then remembered why she was mad in the first play.

"He would never do that!" Kagome fought with herself on the inside.

"I have to help him!" Kagome cried as she thought of something.

"Inu... Yasha..." she managed to say as she started to take control of her own body again.

"Oh no you don't!" She heard a deep voice say.

"Your mine now." She started to lose control again.

"Run... away..." she managed to say before she couldn't control her body once again.

"No!" He said as he lifted his hands and wiped away her tears. She could feel it even when she wasn't in control anymore.

"We stick together." He said as he pushed Kagome off of him. He turned towards Ryota as he remembered what he had to do.

"Go back to where you're from you pest!" InuYasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" He yelled as his sword hit the ground. Ryota look at him in surprise as an enormous black hole appeared behind him.

"You're not supposed to know that trick!" Ryota cried as he started getting sucked into to hole. InuYasha started to turn around when he felt a sharp pain through the chest. He gasped in pain and then coughed up blood. He turned and saw Kagome making her bow disappear with tears in her eyes. Her eyes started to turn to normal.

"InuYasha!" She gasped when she had control over her own body again. She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. She let go and pulled of his robe and undershirt to see his Chest. He had a massive hole going right through it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"I will be ok." He said as he looked at Ryota.

"Noooooooooo!" He yelled and then the portal closed. InuYasha looked back at Kagome. She still had long hair, ears, and fangs. The only difference was, her unbalanced demonic energy was gone. He coughed up blood again.

"InuYasha!" Kagome still cried as she hugged him.

"I'm so, so sorry." InuYasha hugged her back he he leaned on her.

"It's not your fault." He said as he started to tell his body get heavy. His eyes started to close unwillingly.

"Kagome." InuYasha passed as his eyes closed.

"I love you." He said as he took his last breath.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Explication And Blame**

"InuYasha?" Kagome said in fear. He didn't answer.

"InuYasha!" She cried. She cried into him as she hugged him. She wouldn't stop sobbing. She felt so much grief and guilt. She didn't know what else to do but cry. She stayed like this for a long time. When she had no tears left to shed, she just hugged his limp body.

"This is my fault!" She yelled as she bared her head into his neck.

"I shouldn't have believed him!" She yelled.

"Why did I believe him." She whispered under her breath as she birthed in heavily.

"Kagome." She heard after a long time. She slowly lifted her head up and was greeted by Masyko.

"I see you're still demon... or half demon to be more persis. It is probably because you did not get the antidote. Sadly, I can not fix that. But I can assure you that you will never turn into that horrible monster again." Kagome didn't care. She was to sad to think. She was tired and she had had enough of the world.

"Kagome. I can bring him back." Masyko finally said. Kagome shot her head up and looked at her.

"But I warn you. Once he is brought back, he can never be brought back again." Kagome looked down at InuYasha and then looked back up at Masyko and nodded slowly.

"I need to borrow some spiritual power then." She said as a wand appeared. Masyko waved it around and Kagome could feel her power being sucked out of her. Kagome started to get tired as her eyes unwillingly closed and then, everything went black.

She woke up leaning on a tree. She looked around and she noticed she was in a forest. She looked down and saw InuYasha in her arms. He was sleeping. She listened to his deep breaths and felt his heart beat. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she pulled him closer to herself. She hugged him tightly, burying her head into his neck, taking in his sweet scent of a fire, and crying.

"Kagome?" She heard as she quickly pulled InuYasha away from her body. His eyes were slowly opening as he lifted his arm and placed it on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome realized he didn't remember anything but she didn't care. She was just happy he was alive.

"Oh InuYasha!" She cried as she hugged him. InuYasha was very confused. He didn't know why or how he got into Kagome's arms, but he wasn't complaining.

"What happen?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"Oh InuYasha! It was terrible!" She said as she cried into his shoulder. InuYasha saw her ears as she hugged him and he got worried as he pulled away and sat in his usual dog position.

"Wait! That's right! Where is Ryota?! Why are you still a demon? Why does your energy feel different? Did I get him? No because if I got him you would have been-" before he could finish Kagome leaned towards him and kissed him with closed eyes. He was surprised but slowly gave in and closed his eyes as he kissed her back. Kagome slowly pulled away as she ran out of breath.

"It's ok." She said as she put a hand on his cheek.

"He is gone." She said with a smile. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"Then why are you still demon?" InuYasha asked as he looked at her in concern.

"I didn't get the antidote, but I lost half my demonic power. I am a half demon now." She explained. InuYasha didn't say anything. Kagome figured he was taking it all in. After a moment of silence InuYasha opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to speak, but every time he opened his mouth again, nothing came out.

"InuYasha. Your lips are moving but nothing's coming out." Kagome teased. InuYasha leaned in and hugged her. Kagome was surprised but hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fix this." He said. Kagome heard sadness in his voice.

"InuYasha. This wasn't your fault." She said as she got her fingers tangled in his soft, white hair.

"You saved me. That's all that matters. If here because of you." She said as she remembered watching him die from her hands. She felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't try and hold them back.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be killing more people." She said as she started to bury her head into his neck. InuYasha listed to her cry. He didn't understand what she meant when she said killing more people, but he didn't want to ask. He new it was painful for her.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" They heard from up above. The looked up and saw Sango, Shippo, and Miroku riding Kilala. They landed beside them. Shippo and Sango jumped of and ran to hug her as InuYasha and Kagome stood up.

"We were so worried about you!" They said as they embraced her. They all had tears in her eyes.

"Shippo woke us up and said you ran off and InuYasha ran after you, so we went to find you as well." Sango explained as she slowly pulled away. Miroku was getting off Kilala and walking over to InuYasha.

"Yes. We looked everywhere until it started raining." Miroku said as he stood beside InuYasha.

"When we were looking for a place to get dry, we were attacked by a demon." Shippo said as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle..." Miroku said as he thought.

"But it was definitely persistent." Sango said as she walked over to Miroku and held his hand.

"It took us much longer to finish it then we hoped." Miroku said.

"As soon as we finished, there was an earthquake and we flue start in the direction we felt it coming from." Sango said.

"Well, I'm glad your ok." Kagome said as she wiped her tears away.

"What happened to you guys? InuYasha. Your clothes look beaten." Miroku asked as he pulled InuYasha's arm into the air, examining the hole in his sleeve and his chest. Kagome get an immense amount of guilt as she shrugged.

"I don't remember. All I remember is using Meido Zangetsuha and then the next thing I know, I'm here with Kagome." He said as they all looked at Kagome.

"InuYasha defeat Ryota." She said. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't explaining the story ether. Ther stared at her blankly. She sighed in defeat as she looked down at the ground. She didn't want to tell them the story, but she knew she had too.

"Ryota captured me and turned me against InuYasha using an illusion of him with Kikyo. I turned demon and started attacking InuYasha without having any control over my body. At the last minute, InuYasha used Meido Zangetsuha to send Ryota to the underworld..l but..." she passed as she looked at the ground in horror as the vision of InuYasha dieing by her hands replayed in her head.

"I shot him." I said with tears in my eyes. Everyone looked at her in concern.

"I shot him with a sacred arrow that pierced through his chest. It killed him." Kagome cried. InuYasha looked at her in disbelief.

"I couldn't stop myself in time." He hands turned into fists. Shippo slowly hugged her head. Kagome started to calm down again as she picked up Shippo off her shoulder and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"But InuYasha is alive. There's no need to cry anymore." Miroku said as he walked over to Kagome and held her hand with care. Sango walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Masyko appeared." Kagome finally said. InuYasha looked at her in surprise.

"She revived him. That's why he doesn't remember anything. It happened as he was dieing. Masyko erased most of everything that happened as he was dieing and a little before." Kagome explained. InuYasha was still staring at her in disbelief.

"She didn't want him to remember me killing him." She said with closed eyes and tears streaming down her face. InuYasha watched as Sango, Shippo, and Miroku glared at him. Looked at them in fear as he slowly felt himself being looked down on. He new he had to say something before they made him feel any worse.

"Kagome. It doesn't matter what happened anymore." InuYasha sad as he walked up to them. Kagome felt Shippo jump out of her arms and everyone move away. When she opened her eyes, everyone was out of sight except for InuYasha.

"The only thing that matters is that you're safe." He said as he hugged her.

"We are going to start heading back to the village." Miroku said from behind her.

"You two are much faster than us." Shippo said as he was picking up what Miroku was putting down.

"Yes. Your safe and that's what matters. Plus... you two need some time." Sango said as Kagome heard Kilala's transformation. She then heard them fly away. When she heard then fly away, her grip on InuYasha's robe got tighter.

"I didn't want to tell you." She said. Her head was bared into his robe as she held the front of his robe tightly.

"Kagome. I wouldn't have been mad. I'm not mad now." He said as he pulled away from her and put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It wasn't your fau-"

"Yes it was!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away from InuYasha.

"My dream was only correct in me killing you. If I didn't believe what Ryota showed me, I wouldn't have killed you." Kagome said as she turned around and had her back towards InuYasha.

"Kagome." InuYasha said as he walked up to her.

"You have a right to be mad at me." Kagome was surprised to hear him say that.

"You don't trust that I will stay with you. Everyday of your life you think I'm going to leave you." He paused as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And it's my fault and I'm sorry." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome placed her hands on top of his.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like this." He said as Kagome felt tears hit her robe.

"But I love you." He said as he tightened his grip.

"I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have waited so long." Kagome felt tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you." Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I did trust you." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. They stayed like this for a long time until they both realized it started getting lighter. Kagome pulled away and turned around. They both watched the sun come out from its hiding.

"We should get going." InuYasha said as he held her hand with a smile. Kagome smiled back and then they started running. As they ran, Kagome realized she had her necklace on. When she touched it, she heard a voice. It was Masyko.

"I recreated your necklace to protect you. This necklace will give you a whole bunch of new powers that you will learn about soon. Kaede will be able to tell you more. Stay safe my child. I will always be watching over you." Then the voice disappeared.

"New powers? I haven't even learned my demon powers yet." She said out loud by accident. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"What did you say?" He asked. Kagome turned her head to look at him and realized she was talking out loud again.

"Oh... umm.. nothing." She said with a smile.

"Just talking to myself again." She said as she turned her head and continued running.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Back In One Piece But Not To Normal**

When they got back to the village, villagers were cleaning up from InuYasha's attack still, Sango and Kilala were lifting heavy rocks and debris, and Miroku was with Shippo were entertained the kids. As soon as Kagome and InuYasha walked into view, everyone stopped and started.

"There staring at us." Kagome whispered as she started getting very uncomfortable. Then whispering started.

"Is that Prestes Kagome?"

"It's another half demon!"

"I hope she doesn't destroy anything like that other half bread." Kagome looked up at InuYasha who was starting to get annoyed.

"I didn't know that this is how you felt InuYasha." She said with caring eyes and a concerned voice. InuYasha turned and look at her in surprise.

"I understand why you don't have much trust in humans." Kagome said but they both stopped the conversation when they noticed everyone walking over to them angrily. InuYasha immediately walked in front of me to protect me but Sango and Kilala appeared in front of us.

"Everyone. No need to worry. It is only Kagome and InuYasha." Everyone gasped.

"Lady Kagome! What happened?" A villager said in concern.

"Was it that half breed!" They said as they all started to get mad at InuYasha.

"No! No! It was not InuYasha. Leave him alone." Kagome said in a loud and serious voice. Everyone quieted down.

"A demon that goes by the name of Ryota did this to me." She explained. Everyone gasped.

"You don't have to worry. We defeated him." She said with a small smile. Everyone sighed in relief. Soon, the crowd died down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"That was much easier to fix then I thought." She said as she looked at InuYasha with a smile, but to her surprise, he looked very angry.

"Ya." He said with a sigh and turned his head as he started to walk to Kaede's hut. Kagome started to get concerned.

"Are you o-"

"I'm fine." He snapped. Kagome jumped in surprise. InuYasha turned and looked at her with angry eyes, but when he realized she was scared, he calmed down.

"Sorry. People just make me..." he stopped as he looked for the right word.

"Angry?" Kagome said slowly. InuYasha turned to look at her.

"Ya." He said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Kagome said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you were the one dealing with it." He said in a little bit of confusion.

"I talked but you listened. Listening is one of the hardest things to do." She explained as they approached Kaede's hut.

"Kaede? We're back." Kagome said as they walk in.

"Kagome!" Kaede gasped.

"So InuYasha was right." She said as she thought. Kagome and InuYasha walked into the hut and sat down. Kagome explained what had happened and how InuYasha got her back. She then explained about Masyko and the necklace. The room fell silent as Kaede thought. She looked at Kagome who looked like she had something to say.

"InuYasha. I need to speak to Kagome." She said. InuYasha looked at Kagome in confusion but he left, leaving Kagome and Kaede to talk.

"Masyko said you could explain more about the necklace."

"I. I can, but I do not know a lot." Kaede reassured her.

"I met Masyko a long, long time ago. I was younger and did not know much about the outside world. One day I went for a walk to the sacred tree and got lost. Masyko appeared in front of me."

"But I thought Masyko only helped half demons." Kagome said in confusion.

"She does much more than what ye think she does." Kaede explained.

"When I met her, she explained that one day a girl would need her necklace of protection and balance. She will use its ten hidden powers to bring peace to the land." Kaede said. Kagome picked up the necklace around her neck and looked at the penden.

"But I warn you. Five of these powers are good and the others are evil." Kaede explained as she closed her eyes. Kagome looked at with fear in her eyes.

"This girl will find the way to control all ten powers. She will use them for balance and restoration along with protection and purification. If she does not learn all ten powers, she will not succeed." Kaede stopped and looked up at Kagome.

"Not succeed in what?" Kagome asked in fear and nervousness.

"I don't know. After that she said that I shall never forget her words and she disappeared." Kaede explained.

"So that's what she wanted you to tell me." Kagome said as she thought.

"I am sure ye can do it. You have powers now that ye did not have befor. I also have a question for ye as well. Did ye fix the sky?" She asked, snapping Kagome out of thought.

"Oh. Yes. Ryota created a time warp and it stopped time here and in my world." Kaede looked at her in surprise.

"You must go and check to see if it is fixed on the other side!" She insisted. Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"I can't!" Kagome said as she stood up in surprise.

"What if I can't come back? What if something happens there that stops me from coming back? What if InuYasha can't come there?" Kagome was pacing very quickly around the room.

"Kagome." She stopped when Kaede put her hand on her shoulder. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"It will be ok." She reassured her. Kagome took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome? Can I come in now?" She jumped at InuYasha's sudden words.

"Ye can come in, InuYasha." Kagome wasn't ready to talk to him yet about what she had to do. When InuYasha walked in, he was surprised to see Kagome crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. Kaede watched and decided they needed some time alone.

"InuYasha." Kagome said as she looked down at the ground.

"I need to see if my family is ok." She said in a quiet voice. InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. She slowly looked up when he didn't say anything.

"Ka... Kagome..." he finally said as he slowly brought her into a huge. She was surprised by his sudden embrace. She felt her tears run down her face unwillingly and she hugged him tightly.

"We are in this... together." InuYasha said as he pulled away and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kagome leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back. When they finally pulled away, InuYasha looked towards the window in annoyance.

"Will you guys stop it!" He yelled at the window. Kagome didn't realize that people were outside and she was surprised when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in. Kagome's face turned bright red.

"I knew it!" Sango yelled as she ran up to her and grabbed her hands excitedly. Shippo was just as excited as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Leave her alone." InuYasha said in annoyance with crossed arms.

"Don't be all tough now InuYasha." Miroku teased as he put his arm around his shoulders. InuYasha closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Guys..." Kagome said as she got everyone's attention.

"I have to go back for a little bit." The room got quiet until Shippo started crying.

"Kagome! You can't go back again!" He cried as he hugged her. Kagome hugged him back with a soft smile.

"I have to see if my family is ok." She said as tears slowly rolled down her face.

"Well. If you have to go... then we will be waiting." Miroku said as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"We will be on your side no matter what happens." Sango said as she took Shippo from her.

"And I'm going with you." InuYasha said as he grabbed her hand.

"What!?" She said in surprise.

"I told you. We are in this together." He said with a smile.

"Whatever you do, I do with you." He said as he started walking.

"We will be waiting!" Sango said as she wave.

"Come back soon Kagome!" Shippo cried as he waved.

"Don't wait too long to come see us this time." Miroku said as he waved. Kagome waved back with a smile as InuYasha pulled her out of the hut.

When they got to the well, InuYasha stopped and picked Kagome up, bridal-style. He then jumped onto the edge of the well. Kagome grabbed onto the front of his robe and took deep breaths as she looked into the well. She then looked up at InuYasha with pained eyes.

"I am not losing you this time." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he prepared to jump. Kagome swallowed hard and then nodded her head. InuYasha jumped with closed eyes. Kagome also had closed eyes in fear that InuYasha wouldn't be there when she opened them.

"You can open your eyes now Kagome." She heard as she looked up in surprise. She was still in InuYasha's arms as she started to cry tears of joy.

"I'm so glad!" She cried as she hugged him. He hugged her back. They heard a door open and they turned to see Sōta standing in the doorway.

"Kagome! I thought you weren't coming back!" He said in surprise as he ran down to hug her. InuYasha let Kagome down and then she hugged him back.

"Mom will be so happy!" He said as he pulled her arm. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm as Sōta pulled her to the house.

When they got into the house, they heard crying.

"Mom! Kagome's back!" Sōta yelled and then Kagome's mom and grandfather came running towards them.

"Kagome!" Her mom said with a surprise look and tears running down her face.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" She said as she hugged her.

"After the sky was dark for so long, we thought something had happened to you!" He grandfather cried as he hugged her as well. InuYasha was surprised to see everyone so sad. When they finally calmed down and pulled away, they soon realized that Kagome wasn't the same Kagome.

"Umm... Kagome?" Sōta said in a questioned voice.

"Why do you have ears... fangs... and really, really long hair?" He asked as he pointed to everything he saw. Soon, everyone was feeling her ears and playing with the long braid in her hair. Kagome explained what had happened to her but kept out the part where she attacked InuYasha out. Before long, it was dark and they were all eating dinner.

"I will go get your bed all ready for you Kagome." Her mom said as she walked up the stairs.

"I thought we were only staying for a minute?" InuYasha said through mouthfuls of ninja food.

"That was the plan... but I think my family needs me here for just tonight. We will head back tomorrow." She said as she finished eating. She started thinking about everything she would do tonight and tomorrow morning. She would take a nice warm bath, get into comfortable PJs, and then in the morning she would take InuYasha shopping for food for them and the others. When she was finished washing her dish, she went up the stairs to take her nice bath.

"So how did she fix it?" Sōta asked, making InuYasha very confused.

"Fix what?" He asked as he put his empty bowl of ninja food on the table.

"How did she fix the well?" He asked. InuYasha wasn't prepared for this question. As he tried to think of an answer, Kagome's mom walked into the room.

"InuYasha. Where do you want to sleep?" InuYasha was so happy that he could avoid the question with another question.

"Oh? Umm... I was playing on sleeping in Kagome's room like usual." He said as he thought. Her mom smiled as she got the wrong idea, but InuYasha did not notice.

"Oh. Ok. I shall go put an extra cover and pillow in the room for you." She said as she walked back up the stairs. InuYasha then walked into the living room and started to play with Buyo.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone. So this book is almost over but good news is that this is only Book 1.**

 **I will start book 2 right away!**

 **The next chapter is the last Chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **An Unexpected Appearance**

Kagome got out of her bath and into her comfortable pink PJ's. She walked downstairs and found InuYasha watching Sōta play his video game is awe. Kagome giggled as she sat next to him in that same dog position he was in. When Sōta finished the level he turned around and was surprised to find both, InuYasha and Kagome, in the same position.

"So how does this thing work?" InuYasha asked as he picked up the second controller and sniffed it. Sōta laughed as he took it out of InuYasha's hands and gave it to Kagome.

"She can show you." Kagome picked up the control and InuYasha watched in awe as they started playing. She preced multiple buttons at a time making the man on the screen do many different attacks. Sōta started getting a little frustrated as he remembered how good his sister was at the game.

"Winner!" The screen said as Kagome stood up with excitement.

"Ya! I won!" She said as she danced around. Sōta crossed his arms and huffed.

"How are you so good at it? You hardly even play!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"I only use the three best moves." She said as she put a hand on her hip.

"What ones are they!?" He asked in excitement.

"Can't say. I only know what they look like." She said as she shrugged. Sōta sighed as he turned off his game counsel.

"Well. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"We should get some rest too." She said as she followed after Sōta. InuYasha followed shortly after. He stopped when he saw Buyo run past him. He then ran after him into Kagome's room. Kagome sighed as she walked in after him. InuYasha was playing with Buyo once again. She figured he wouldn't sleep for a while and decided to read. She grabbed a book of her desk and started reading it in bed. Soon, Buyo got annoyed with InuYasha's playfulness and ran off. When InuYasha turned to looked at Kagome, she was fast asleep with a book to her side. He moved the book off the bed, turned off the light, remembering how Kagome did it last time he saw her turn it on, and layed beside her. As soon as he laid down, Kagome buried herself in his side. He hugged her and then slowly fell asleep.

 **...**

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds and sunlight coming from her open window. She was facing the wall. When she tried to move she felt something holding her down. When she looked at her waist, she saw InuYasha's arm wrapped around her. She then noticed she was cuddled into his chest. She felt his breathing on the back of her neck and it gave her goosebumps. She wiggled around so she could look at him. He looked so peaceful. His hair was so soft and draped down his back as he layed on his side. Kagome moved her hand to InuYasha's head and started playing with his hair.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Breakfast!" She heard her mom say as footsteps started coming up the stairs. Kagome started to panic. Her family didn't know she and InuYasha were together and she didn't want the to find out for a while. Kagome tried to think of what to do but when the footsteps got closer, she used all her strength and pushed InuYasha right off the side of the bed with a thud.

"Ow!" He yelled as he stood up. The door opened at the same time. And they both stared at Kagome's mom.

"Oh! Your up." She said as she looked at them with a smile. Kagome was sitting up on her bed and InuYasha was in a fighting stance with his body facing the bed.

"Breakfast is read!" Kagome's mom said as she turned around and walked out the door. When the door closed Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was keeping in.

"What the heck was that for?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed voice as he crossed his arms.

"If my family knows about us, they will start to freak out and go crazy. I want to tell them gradually." Kagome explained. InuYasha looked at her in annoyance but gave in and sighed.

"Ok. Whatever you want." He said as he walked to the door. Kagome was great full he was understanding. She got out of bed and went down stairs with him.

 **...**

After breakfast Kagome got dressed into an outfit so she could go to town. She put on a summer dress that was white with purple and yellow flowers, a sun hat, that also had purple and yellow flowers on it, to hide her ears, and she didn't want to take off her necklace in fear of something happening. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going back." He said in annoyance as he walked into the front hall with crossed arms. Kagome turned around and smiled as she held up the ball cap he usually wears when they go out.

"Oh no. I'm not going shopping." He said as he shook his head.

"Don't you want ninja food?" She asked with a grin. He glanced at her and then turned his head to the side.

"Fine. But only for a little bit." He said in a small voice as he walked forward and grabbed the hat from her hands. As they started walking out Kagome's mom walked into the room from the kitchen with Kagome's little purse.

"Don't forget your shoes and your purse sweetheart." She said as she gave InuYasha the purse and then walked out of the room. InuYasha looked at the purse in confusion and sniffed it. After Kagome put on a pair of white slip ons, she grabbed her purse before InuYasha went to bite it.

"Ok! Were ready to go!" Kagome said as she grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him out the door.

 **...**

When they got to the shopping area, it looked very different from the last time InuYasha saw it. There were many more weird store looking things and a lot of places that gave out cooked food. InuYasha looked around in excitement as he put his face on a store window and sniffed it, taking in the sweet smell of cakes and candies.

"Kagome! Can we get some of this?" He asked in excitement. Kagome laughed and then walked in the store, hand in hand, with InuYasha. When they walked in InuYasha sat in his usual dog position and looked at all the cakes, pastries, and candy in the display case. As Kagome looked around she accidentally bumped into someone and fell backwards. She waited for the pain of the hard floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw she was in InuYasha's arms. She then looked up at who she ran into and it was Ayumi, one of her friends.

"I'm so sorry Kagome!" She said as she grabbed Kagome's hands and help her out of InuYasha's arms.

"Oh? Hello InuYasha. I thought Kagome wasn't seeing you anymore." She said as she thought. Kagome looked at her nervously with a forced smile. InuYasha looked at her the same way because he knew why she thought that. Kagome probably told her friends she wasn't seeing him because the portal in the well closed.

"Oh. I see. You guys accidently bumped into each other!" She said when she thought she got it right.

"No, no. We never stopped seeing each other. I mean we did but we didn't. I mean we did because he... umm... he moved away for three years!" She explained frantically. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"Anywaywegottogoseeyabey!" She said all at once as she grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him out of the store.

"But we never got anything!" He said as the door closed behind him.

"Did Kagome have fangs?" Ayumi asked herself as she stared at the door with confusion.

 **...**

When InuYasha and Kagome got back to the house, Kagome got changed into her white robe, white pants, and red undershirt, packed her yellow bag with everything they brought with five other massive bags the same size as her backpack, and then she said goodbye to her family as InuYasha helped her carry the bags through the well.

"Kagome. Most of this is for you and for me right?" He asked as they went through the well.

"Yes." She said with a giggle.

"I got Shippo some of his favourite candy, Sango and Miroku some sweets, and got the kids some toys." She said as they made it to the other side of the portal.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled in excitement as he ran over to them. He quickly stopped running when he watched her carry two bags plus the bag on her back. InuYasha was carrying three bags as well but Kagome was never that strong.

"Wow! Kagome! You so strong!" He said in awe. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Ya." She said as they both jumped of the well. Soon they were heading to Sango and Miroku's house.

 **...**

When they got there, everyone was outside.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as all three of them walked over to the family.

"Lady Kagome!" The kids said in excitement as they ran up to her.

"What are these?" One of the twins asked as they poked at one of InuYasha's bags.

"I got some things for you!" She said as she put down her bags. InuYasha put down his bags as well. Soon, InuYasha and Kagome were left with four bags.

"Thank you Kagome but you didn't have to do all of this for us." Sango said as she picked up some of the gifts and started bringing them inside.

"Yes! Thank you! I feel bad we didn't get you anything though." Miroku he said as he also picked up some of the gifts and followed after Sango.

"No. It's ok. Really. I love giving you guys things. Anyway. InuYasha's getting antsy so we should go." Kagome said as she picked up her backpack. InuYasha was already carrying the other three bags.

"Ok. Thanks again! See you tomorrow!" They waved as Kagome and InuYasha headed of towards the village.

"See. We still have four bags." She said as she walked happily beside InuYasha. InuYasha was happy she was happy until he watched her face change.

"So. I need to tell you something." InuYasha didn't like the sound of that.

"It's not bad!" She quickly said after she saw InuYasha's worried expression.

"You know this necklace Masyko gave me? Well apparently it's some sacred necklace with powers and I have to discover all of the ten powers." She said as she held up the necklace.

"She said I am supposed to protect the land." She explained.

"But there is a problem." InuYasha sighed at the sound of that.

"Five of the powers are used for good... and the other five are used for evil." InuYasha looked at her in surprise.

"If I can manage to get all of them, I can use all of them for both good and evil... but the worst part is is that I don't even know where to start." She said as she bared her head into her hands.

"Well then we will just have to start looking around." He said matter of factly. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Are you not mad at me?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"No. Why?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Because I didn't tell you sooner." InuYasha wonder why she was so worried until he remembered the last time he got mad at her. He then felt an immense amount of guilt.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you Kagome." He said with his head down.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed time to think about it and process the information I got. That's why I told you it after a long time." She said as she also looked down.

"Kagome. It's ok. It's over and you're safe." InuYasha said as he looked at her with warm eyes and a soft smile. She looked up and smiled softly back at him.

"Let's drop this stuff off at Kaede's and then get on our next adventure!" He said as he started running. Kagome smiled brightly as she followed after him.

 **...**

When they got to the hut, it was trashed. Kaede was not in the hut, thankfully. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other with concern as they sat there stuff down.

"Lady Kagome!" A villager came running into the hut.

"Lady Kaede has been badly injured!" He said as he guided both Kagome and InuYasha to the hut Kaede was in. When they got to the hut Kaede was in, Rin came running out and ran straight into Kagome. Kagome fell backwards into InuYasha, who caught her, and Rin fell backwards onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Rim said as she hugged her.

"Kaede needs you!" Kagome looked at her in fear and then ran inside with InuYasha right behind her.

"Kagome!" Kaede said in pain as she tried to sit up. Kagome quickly sat beside her and tried to hold her up in place.

"Don't move too much Kaede. You still to hurt." Rin said as she kneeled down beside Kagome.

"Kagome. A demon by the name of Miko came looking for ye. He was looking for the sacred necklace ye possess." Kagome looked at InuYasha in fear.

"Miko? But I killed that jerk." He said in confusion.

"Nay. Miko is still alive. He told me to tell ye that he is a powerful wizard that can not be easily defeated." Kagome looked at InuYasha who was starting to get angry.

"I guess we know where to start." Kagome said with a forced smile. She hoped that the people who had kidnapped her were all gone and she never had to go through the excruciating pain again, but she was happy that it wasn't Ryota. InuYasha looked at her in surprise.

"Let's get ready." She said as she got up and started walking to the door until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I want to come with you." Kagome turned around to see Rin looking up at her with very stern eyes.

"I have learned a lot from Kaede and I can help with healing you guys." InuYasha shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but you can't come with us. You belong with Sesshōmaru." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

"But I want to go!" She pleaded.

"Rin. You have to look after Kaede. Plus, the Village needs you." Kagome said as she kneeled down to her level. Rin sighed as Kagome patted her on the head.

"We will come get you when we need you. Ok?" Kagome said as she sow how sad she looked. She watched as Rin's face light up with joy.

"Ok!" She said, and with that, Kagome and InuYasha left to get ready for their next adventure.

 **The End Of**  
 **Book 1: A Slim Chance Of Survival**

* * *

 **Note:** Hey everyone. I really hope you all enjoyed this book as much as I did. I know the ending is a little wired but this is just the start of the next book, Book 2: Kagome And a the Sacred Necklace. InuYasha is my all time favourite anime so you will definitely see more InuYasha Fanfic's in the future. Especially InuYasha x Kagome.


End file.
